The Voice Of The Wardens
by AlexisBlade
Summary: Kaylana Cousland made it perfectly clear to Duncan she was NOT going to be a Warden. As soon as he'd begun to mention 'Rite...' she'd broken his jaw. So when the Wardens are massacred who is left to lead the new recruits? Not a Warden but their Voice.
1. The Fall

_**Hey all, this is my first Fan Fiction. Currently un-Beta'd so if there's anyone out there interested...**_

___**This will be stepping into AU territory but I'll try to keep Bioware characters as in character as possible. All Bioware characters will be identifiable and there will be OC's and multiple origins**_. _**It will be focussed on the human noble Kaylana Cousland who violently opposed conscription yet ends up leading the Wardens not as an actual Warden but as their Voice. How will it affect the Wardens and Ferelden? Read on!**_

Kaylana Cousland could scarcely believe what was happening. Howe, _Rendon_ Howe had attacked her family! Her father was dead and mother was soon to join him if she hadn't already. Maker she hoped the attacking soldiers would just kill her mother and not defile her further. She cringed at that thought and cast a quick thought of forgiveness in case the Maker actually was listening. Then she scowled if he was and had allowed this travesty to happen he could _ROT_! She was sprinting through the dark and sombre streets towards the alienage for two reasons.

First the soldiers wouldn't look for her here.

Second she had to speak with Ariannie, the elder of the Alienage.

That, however, was going to be more difficult she realized as she'd never actually been _in_ the Alienage and had no idea where Ariannie lived and given the time of night it was the only elves that would be out would be those she normally wouldn't want to mess with.

Sure enough she barely had time to reflexively leap over a cloaked figure intent on taking her down that was quickly followed by several others. Her training gave her a greater edge over these elves though as she was fast, almost impossibly fast. She managed to get one in a firm hold with her blade against their throat, "Hold!" she commanded with authority.

Seeing the predicament of their companion the elves halted, waiting for another opportunity.

Kaylana loathed the feel of the elven girl whimpering against her but right now there was no other option, "Do you know why there is no alienage in Amaranthine?"

The response was confusion and silence.

"Because Arl Howe either kills or sells the elves he finds to Tevinter slavers. Now I highly recommend you pack your bags and get out of Highever for Howes troops have just taken over Castle Cousland, the Teyrn and Teyrna have been murdered." She found a steel had entered her voice that she'd never heard before and it scared her.

"What!"

"Impossible!"

"Not the Teyrn!" the elves began to cry.

"Who are you and how do you know this?" A young man demanded fiercely.

Kaylana released the girl, "Because I am Kaylana Cousland. Now cease this at once and take me to Ariannie!" she commanded.

"Lady Cousland?" the girl whirled around wide eyed as the moonlight revealed a dishevelled and blood covered Kaylana.

It was taking all of her willpower to remain strong, "Please, this is the last thing I can do before..." her voice cracked with emotion.

Suddenly there were cries in the streets, "The castle burns! Castle Cousland is under attack!"

The girl grabbed Lady Cousland by the hand and pulled her, "This way my Lady!"

The elves that had been intent on robbing the stranger quickly fell in around her defensively. The Couslands were respected and revered for their kindness and the respect they bestowed on all, especially the elves.

Kaylana was exceedingly grateful as she was taken directly to the home of the elder.

Ariannie was not impressed at being woken in the middle of the night and grumbled under her breath as she opened the door to quite the crowd including one armoured human. "What is all the fuss?" she demanded.

"Ariannie..." Kaylana began.

Ariannie's eyes widened, she _knew_ that voice, "My lady!"

"You must evacuate your people tonight, my parents have been murdered by _Howe_ whose troops are currently sacking the castle. Howe will sell your people into slavery or just kill you all and I would _die_ before I see that happen." Kaylana declared with heartbreaking passion.

"Oh my lady!" Ariannie breathed in horror, her knees going weak.

"Duty first. Protect the people. Until I avenge my family this warning is the last thing I can do to protect you. Get the elves out of Highever. Go to the Waking Seas, Bann Alfastanna will help you. Give her this," she took off her ring, "tell her I go to Ostagar to find my brother. We won't be able to do _anything_ about Howe until the Darkspawn in the south are dealt with." she hissed, "That son of a bitch _knew_ that. That's why he delayed his troops until ours were gone and I will see his head on a pike for it." she snarled, grief fuelling her rage.

"Lethallan." a soft voice murmured beside her.

Kaylana turned to see Sahera, a Dalish elf who had been teaching her their ways. She sobbed and hugged the woman fiercely.

Sahera smiled and returned the hug, thrilled beyond words that Lady Lana was still alive and had escaped the castle, "You learn well Lethallan."

Kaylana pulled back before she burst into tears, "Not exactly how I'd have liked to prove myself. But what is done cannot be undone only dealt with. And I _will_ deal with that treacherous bastard Howe."

The elves that had gathered around were filled with awe for their seemingly fearless noble leader.

"We will go to the Waking Seas, you must leave quickly, Jaeis show Lady Cousland the quickest way out of the city." Ariannie looked to her people, her shoulders straightening. Lady Cousland could easily have just left them but instead had risked her life to get here, to warn them. She would ensure that risk was neither in vain nor went unappreciated, they would spread word of her courage and true nobility.

"May the Creators bless you and keep you safe." Kaylana bowed respectfully to Ariannie before turning and following the young man who'd been tasked to look out for her while in the city.

Sahera gracefully followed, she would not leave the young nobles side, not after all the work that had been put into training her nor for the bond of friendship that had grown between them.


	2. Meeting the Recruits

"Oh for the love of Andraste I _did not know_ Jowan was a blood mage!" Ashana Surana wailed at the glaring dark haired human standing over her. She waved her arms up at her, "See here, _I'm_ not a blood mage either! Look, no marks, no cuts, no scars."

"He was _your_ friend." Lucia Amell growled at the petite little elf who she couldn't _believe_ had been conscripted into the Grey Wardens with her.

Ashana groaned, "I give up. You won't believe anything I say." she stomped after Duncan with tears in her eyes. She truly hadn't known, had not seen it coming in a million years. Sure destroying his phylactery was stupid but she did stupid stuff to protect her friends and Jowan _was_ her friend.

Cullen cleared his throat, "She made a stupid choice, but she is _not_ Jowan." he softly reminded Lucia and walked after the Warden Commander who was now consoling the young elf, the other elf who was with them had yet to speak and strode off to the right of Duncan.

Lucia sighed before snapping, "Since when did _you_ care Cullen?"

"We're all joining the Wardens, we'll all be fighting Darkspawn side by side. If we cannot find a common ground between those we fight with then we will fall. I will be trusting your magic as you trust my blade." he shifted a little uncomfortably, "And that is not an easy thing for a templar."

Lucia had to admit he was right, "Fine, I'll... I'll try harder to let it go." she growled and followed their party of recruits.

Cullen gave a small smile and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she strode passed him. His heart beat a little faster at her presence and he thanked the Maker Gregoire had seen fit to allow him to join. It also helped the Knight-Commander be more willing to release the mages to the Wardens having a templar with them and he'd proven himself to Duncan in a duel which of course he'd lost but he'd made Duncan work for it.

Kallian Tabris listened to the arguing mages and was a little concerned at the hostility between them though she understood it. Her forest green eyes glanced over at the slender, pale, blonde haired blue eyed elf mage and her heart actually went out to her. Ashana had broken the rules to protect her friend and it had cost her her freedom. This she understood. Duncan had saved her from the gallows for doing something similar. She twisted the ring on her finger and fought back the tears once more.

The Wardens had made camp for the evening when Cullen disturbed them with a shout to the darkness.

"Who goes there!"

"Still your blade templar, we mean no harm." Came a feminine response.

"Identify yourself!" he demanded.

"My name is Lana, this is Sahera." Kaylana continued forward with her hands up to show she was unarmed, so to speak.

Duncan's head snapped up and he shot to his feet, "Lady Cousland!" he called, quickly rushing over to her.

"Duncan!" Kaylana was relieved to see the man. She'd met him in Denerim not long ago and he'd expressed an interest in recruiting her, one she'd thoroughly quashed as she had _no_ intention of becoming a Warden and even less so now.

Duncan hesitated at the look in her sapphire blue eyes, "What has happened my lady?" he asked, his voice low.

Kaylana took a deep breath and turned her face away, "Arl Howe betrayed us. His men murdered my father and mother, my brothers wife and son while our forces marched to Ostagar with Fergus." her voice was soft with exhaustion and grief.

Duncan's heart sank for her plight, "You have my deepest condolences my lady." he bowed to her, "You must be travelling to Ostagar yourself then for us to meet here."

Kaylana nodded, "I need to find Fergus, Howe will have something planned for him and I _will_ _not_ allow him to wipe out my family like this. We are _Cousland's_. He has forgotten what that means and I intend to remind him, _pointedly_." she growled.

Duncan was instantly concerned, "My lady, the Darkspawn..."

"Oh don't start Duncan. I know they need to be dealt with first and have no intention of turning Highever's troops until they are stopped." she snapped at him in frustration.

Duncan relaxed a little.

"Besides finding Fergus I need to speak with the King." she ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair that was tied back messily given their travel which made her grimace. "I assume you are travelling to Ostagar as well?" her slightly addled brain not quite making sense of everything just yet.

"You can certainly join us my lady." Duncan anticipated the request.

"Thank you Duncan." Kaylana visibly relaxed, "These are your new recruits then?" she looked to the curious gathering.

"Allow me to introduce you." Duncan stepped aside and nodded, "Cullen from Kinloch Hold as is Lucia Amell and Ashana Surana." He didn't need to identify them further as their clothing set them apart as what they were, "And Kallian Tabris from the Denerim Alienage. This is Lady Kaylana Cousland of Highever."

Cullen bowed, "My humblest apologies for the earlier greeting my lady." he mumbled, red faced.

Kaylana sighed, "No need, shows you were alert and protecting your companions."

Ashana cocked her head slightly, "Now I _know_ I'm supposed to know that name right?" she scratched her head, lips pursed as she concentrated on trying to remember.

Lucia elbowed her, "Makers breath Ashana, she's _nobility_, the Couslands are the Teyrns of Highever, they're next in line for the _throne_ she's practically a _princess_." she hissed.

Realization dawned on Ashana, "Oh... _ohh_. Now I remember." she blushed at the look of amusement in the woman's eyes.

Kallian openly glared at her, _another_ noble.

"You said you had a friend, Sahera?" Duncan looked around but saw no one else.

Out of the shadows a traditionally clad Dalish elf melted into being. Her footfalls silent, her movements graceful and those of a hunter, her green eyes highly alert for any sign of trouble.

Kaylana looked to Duncan firmly and pointed at him, "You try your conscripting business on her and I'll kick your ass to Seheron before you can finish saying 'invoke'!" she growled.

Duncan chuckled, "No need for that my lady. I learned my lesson well, I believe I still carry the bruises." he knew she would, she'd almost kicked his ass and broken his jaw in Denerim for even speaking of it with her.

Cullen looked to her curiously.

"He tried to conscript me. I made him understand just how much _trouble_ I would be and he wised up." she explained with a grin.

Cullen wasn't sure if he should laugh at that but that didn't stop his grin.

"So a templar and two mages and a city elf..." Kaylana finally noticed the lethal look she was receiving from the young woman and she thought for a moment, "who has recently been a guest of Vaughns I see." at the rage that immediately pulsed through the woman she felt a flare of her own. "From the fact that she's here I take it..."

"I _killed_ that bastard shemlen and if you even _think _of..." Kallian surged forward only to be stopped by Duncans hand and a notched arrow in her face from the Dalish elf suddenly between her and the noble.

Duncan was about to speak when Kaylana beat him to it.

"Good. He deserved it. Coming from an elven woman just makes it even better, that disgusting pig and his _friends_ were a filthy disgrace. You have my congratulations and my condolences for the pain he must have caused you, though I doubt my opinion means much to you." Kaylana bowed her head respectfully to the elven woman.

At first Kallian was lost for words then she snarled, "Don't you _dare_ speak to me of pain shem, what would _you_ know of pain trussed up in your fancy castle with fancy clothes surrounded by elven servants." she hadn't been paying attention to the shems when she'd first arrived.

Sahera snarled and knocked the insolent girl to the ground viciously. She would have killed her if arms hadn't wrapped around her and held her back.

Kaylana murmured in elvish, "Peace Sahera, you honour me with your defence of me but this child has been deeply abused by one in power. She speaks out of grief and anger, I don't blame her for her words no matter how much they hurt." she felt Sahera slacken and kissed her cheek. "Thank you my friend." Pulling back she looked to Duncan, "I believe there is a stream nearby yes? I'll go clean up."

Duncan nodded and watched as she disappeared into the night.

Kallian glared up at Sahera, stunned that the elven woman had attacked her.

Sahera glared down at Kallian, "Speak in such a manner to her ladyship again and not even she will stop me from killing you child. She has lost _everything_ and while fleeing for her life her first thought was the protection of those who live in the Alienage. She risked her life to warn them to get to safety and hundreds of elven lives were saved by her actions. Not all shems are the same, you would do well to remember that." she snapped then she followed Kaylana into the darkness.

Kallian got up and brushed herself off, her anger fading as she considered the words of the elven hunter, "Is what she said true?" she asked Duncan softly.

"Lady Cousland and her brother Fergus are the last of the Couslands. Her home was attacked, her parents, sister-in-law and nephew slain. That's as much as I know in regards to that. I will say, however, that Lady Cousland is unlike any noble I have ever met, the fact that a Dalish hunter is willing to go to such lengths for her should testify to that." Duncan advised her firmly. He then softened, "Vent your anger on the darkspawn, not those who have done you no wrong."

"She's a _noble_." Kallian muttered.

"By birth, as you are an elf by birth. It's something neither of you control, what you _can_ control are your own choices. See where hers lay before you cast your judgement on her." Duncan returned to the fire to polish his weapons.

When Lady Cousland returned she was cleaner and looking a whole sight better. She sat down next to Ashana and the elf stared up at her in wonder.

"You are so beautiful!" Ashana breathed then went bright red as she realized she'd said it out loud.

Lucia was rather mortified by her mage companion.

Kaylana chuckled, "I take it you meant to say that with your inner voice?"

Ashana mumbled something incoherent in apology.

Kaylana leaned down a little and whispered conspiratorially, "If it makes you feel better, I think you are quite beautiful too."

Ashana's face went a whole new level of red.

Kaylana chuckled and held out a small pouch, "Do you like berries?" she ignored the stares from Kailian and concentrated her attention on the others.

"Oooh!" Ashana eagerly investigated the offered pouch and tried out the strange new food. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "These are _amazing_! Thank you!"

"You're fortunate I found them before Sahera, she'd devour the whole bush before sharing them, they're her favourite." She smiled and couldn't help but chuckle as the elf's embarrassment vanished in light of the delicious berries.

The rest of the journey to Ostagar saw the two mages being utterly enthralled by the young noble woman, Cullen rendered speechless and stammering when words _did_ come to mind, the Dalish and city elf keeping a hostile silence between each other and Duncan doing his best to keep the peace.


	3. Facing Ostagar

King Cailan had been informed that Duncan and his new recruits were on approach and grinning like a boy he rushed out to greet them. He was pleased at the group on approach, it appeared Duncan had done well and the ranks of the Wardens would increase by a sizeable amount. His gaze was quickly drawn to the stunning brunette and he realized almost right away who it was. Instant confusion hit him, Lana had been dead set _against_ joining the Wardens, had gone so far as to take the man down hard for even thinking of conscripting her.

"King Cailan, this is quite the surprise." Duncan greeted him with a formal bow.

"Not expecting a royal greeting?" Cailan grinned, "I think I'm more surprised that you convinced Lana to join you." he held out his arms for her.

Kaylana quickly moved to embrace him, kissing his cheek in greeting, "Cailan." she murmured not smiling in greeting.

Cailan's smile vanished, "Lana, what's happened?" he could feel it in her being and the way she held herself that something was very wrong.

Kaylana pulled back and reached into a pocket, she produced the signet rings of her parents.

Cailan paled, "Lana... what, why do you have those?" he asked quietly.

"The night Fergus left with the troops Arl Howe's men attacked. Oriana and Oren were dead before I could reach them, Father died in mothers arms, Mother sacrificed her life to give me time to escape." Her face hardened, "I'm giving you notice Cai, that treacherous bastard dies by _my_ hand as soon as the Darkspawn are dealt with."

Cailan nodded, "Of course. You'll have my troops as well as Highevers you know that. How did he think he could get away with it?" he shook his head in shock, reaching up to hold her by the shoulders, Kaylana and Fergus were like siblings to he and Anora. He and Lana had been through so much together and there were days he'd wished his father had never made the arrangement with Loghain about Anora.

Kaylana was about to answer when a terrible thought occurred to her, "He must have solid reason to believe that _you_ will not be around after the attack here to deal with him."

Cailan became thunderous and he gripped her shoulders tighter unconsciously, "We will talk more of this in private." he growled darkly.

Kaylana winced and nodded, "Cai, gauntlets are not comfortable."

He quickly released her, "Sorry. Go rest up, Highever's tents are to the right in the main encampment. Fergus is out scouting so isn't here at the moment..." he was at a loss for words, the Couslands were like family to him and wise council in Landsmeets, that Bryce and Eleanor were gone was a devastating blow for Ferelden.

"Thank you. I'll be addressing the people of Highever, they deserve to know." She bowed her head politely and looked back at the Wardens, "I'll see you around I'm sure. You're all welcome in Highever's camp." she nodded and left the King to greet the Wardens.

Demarin, head of the Highever servants, was momentarily shocked at the sight of a travel weary _Kaylana Cousland_. He'd expected the Teyrn but definitely not the daughter. "My lady!" He quickly pulled himself together and dashed over to her, bowing in greeting.

"Ah Demarin, looks like you have things well under control here." Kaylana smiled, it wasn't just the Teyrns tent that was spick and span but all the soldiers tents she'd passed had also been in good order.

"One does what one can in these circumstances." He beamed up at her, "I must say this is quite the surprise my Lady, I take it your father will be along shortly?" he assumed she must have sweet talked him into letting her come after all. That thought was quickly questioned at the look of raw anguish that filled her.

"Demarin, I need you to gather all the servants and have Captain Leonys assemble all of the soldiers. I must address you all." Kaylana had debated if she should clean up or appear as she was. She'd decided to go with the travelled look and not the pampered noble most who weren't from Highever thought her to be.

Demarin fought the sense of dismay that was sinking in his stomach and bowed, "Right away my Lady." he quickly dashed out with elven fleetness.

At the knowledge that Lady Kaylana was calling for all of Highever's people they gathered quickly outside the tent of the Teyrn.

"My lady, we are gathered." Captain Leonys bowed to her, his deep voice breaking through her thoughts.

"Thank you Leonys." Kaylana took a deep breath, she'd been mentally preparing and bracing herself for this. Striding out with head held high and shoulders straight she was greeted with cheers, she was very popular with the people after all. She managed a small smile and waited for silence.

The cheering died out quickly at her appearance. They could _all_ see that something was amiss.

Projecting her voice for all to hear she began, "Ladies and gentlemen of Highever I know you were expecting my father to arrive with Arl Howe and his men as they were delayed before your departure." she shifted her weight and suddenly appeared taller and more imposing to the people before her. "Hear me and hear me well!" she called, "Arl Howe's men were _NEVER_ delayed!"

There was a soft mumble of confusion.

"The night of your departure Arl Howe _ATTACKED CASTLE COUSLAND!_" she shouted, her voice carrying further than just the men and women of Highever and those surrounding began to listen in earnest.

The people of Highever cried out in dismay.

"The Teyrn and Teyrna!" a few called.

Kaylana held up her hand for silence and was granted it instantly. "The Teyrn and Teyrna along with my brother's wife and son have been brutally murdered. I barely escaped the slaughter and that is what it was. Every living soul in Castle Cousland was to be silenced and it breaks my heart that very few who were within its walls that night made it out alive." she had to stop at the piercing cries of dismay and horror that filled the camp.

Tears began and more than a few looked around at their brothers and sisters in arms mournfully.

Kaylana's lower lip trembled for a moment, tears remained unshed but made her sapphire eyes glisten for all to see. "For this heinous betrayal I will see Rendon Howe's head on a pike!" she bellowed, "King Cailan has already vowed that as soon as we have defeated the darkspawn he will turn the vengeance of Ferelden on Howe! As soon as we are done with these beasts we will return to Highever and _AVENGE_ our brothers and sisters, our loved ones who have been ripped from us. We will teach not only Howe but _ANY_ _BACKSTABBING BASTARDS_ what happens when you turn on the proud, honourable and _STRONG_ men and women of _HIGHEVER! _For _HIGHEVER!_" she raised her fist in the air defiantly.

"_HIGHEVER, HIGHEVER, HIGHEVER!" _The troops and even the servants bellowed with all their might, their fists raising and punching the air with each cry.

"For King Cailan!" She cried.

"_LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE KING._" they cried.

Then Captain Leonys roared in a much louder bellow, "_FOR THE COUSLANDS!_"

"_COUSLAND, COUSLAND, COUSLAND._" That last cry echoed even louder and with greater gusto that all before.

"Ready yourselves for _WAR_, Highever, decimate these cursed Darkspawn so we can bring the wrath of the Maker himself on Howe. I have every faith in you that we will succeed. My brothers and sisters, you are dismissed, return to your duties." She nodded to Captain Leonys.

While they could have fallen into grief Lady Kaylana's inspiring words had them fuelled for war. They knew that she was true to her word, that when the evil that was the darkspawn was eliminated they would return to free their families.

In the distance a number of nobles including the King had watched on.

"I'm glad she's on our side." One of them commented.

"She is an inspiration and a powerful legacy of the Couslands." another agreed.

Loghain glared at them. He said nothing of his knowledge that the Cousland's had been conspiring with Orlesian's yet, that would come out later. At the proper time. For the time being he would be keeping a very close eye on the Cousland lass.


	4. The Wilds

The Warden recruits looked over at the noise.

"What's happening over there?" Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe asked curiously, his blood ringing at the battle cry of the Highevers.

"Lady Cousland must have told them about Howe." Cullen observed, he stood close by Lucia after the looks she'd been getting from the soldiers around them, she was quite pretty and he felt a certain duty to protect her not just as a mage but as fellow a Warden and because he cared about her a great deal.

"She can certainly raise a convincing call to war from the sounds of it." One of the senior Wardens, Stroud, smiled, "She's the one who kicked you on your ass right?" he grinned to Duncan.

Duncan chuckled, "The same."

"Probably a good thing you didn't conscript her, she'd be bloody well running things in no time at all." His orlesian accent was filled with mirth at the thought.

Alistair and the little elven mage were approaching, they appeared to be deep in animated conversation, Alistair grinning like a big kid at the enthusiasm of the little kid who'd never been out of the tower before and was asking questions about _everything_.

Lucia rolled her eyes at the elf but in good nature, "Seriously she's like a child."

"One who can knock you on your ass with a mere blink." Cullen grinned at her.

"Tried that on you did she?" Lucia returned the grin, she'd seen Ashana do it before and was not ashamed to admit that the elf was far more powerful than she was.

"Alistair." Duncan greeted him with a nod, "Finished sassing mages?"

Alistair flushed, "I was just passing on a message and he got all snappy at me."

Duncan was not smiling, "We need everyone to work together, antagonizing our allies is _not_ the way to proceed."

"I-I understand, sorry Duncan it won't happen again." he sighed, his shoulders deflating a little.

Duncan nodded, "Now that we're all here, introductions are in order. I am Duncan, Warden Commander." he did not say where he was from for it was no longer important.

"Stroud, Warden." Stroud nodded. Though he wouldn't be staying for the battle as he had messages to take to the Wardens in Orlais.

"Alistair, Warden." he grinned happily.

"Ashana, Mage." the little elf grinned to match the human's beside her.

"Jory, Knight from Redcliffe." He hadn't caught on to the leaving previous homes out.

"Daveth, cutpurse." he smirked and received a few wary glances.

"Cullen, Templar." he shot a nasty look at Gaveth as he eyed Lucia over lecherously.

"Lucia, Mage." she didn't notice either looks as she was admiring Alistair.

"Kallian." she didn't have a profession as such so looked to Duncan for whatever he wanted to say next.

Duncan nodded, "For you all to become Wardens you must go through the joining ritual. The beginnings of which will take you into the Wilds. Each of you must collect a vial of darkspawn blood." he looked at the young faces grimly.

"What's the blood for?" Lucia's mind instantly reverted to a high level of concern about blood magic.

"You will find out in due time. You will also be required to perform a second task that is unrelated to the joining." Duncan turned to Alistair, "You will need to go to the old Warden tower and retrieve some vital documents that were left behind."

Alistair nodded, Duncan had shown him where to go on a map earlier, "The Treaties right?"

"Indeed." Duncan acknowledged, "You need to head out at once. I know the recruits I brought today have had little time to rest but with the approach of the horde the sooner this is done the better. Alistair will guide you." he crossed his arms over his chest and bowed, dismissing them.

As the group headed out it was clear that Jory was very wary of the mages and probably only kept his calm because of Cullen being a Templar. Daveth had no such qualms and seeing how the templar guarded the human mage he set his sights on the elven one, whom he thought was far prettier anyway being elven and all. Kallian scowled at him, knowing his type immediately and positioning herself behind so she could intervene if he did something stupid to Ashana, the only person in this group she actually liked.

They fought their way through the Wilds. At the first sighting of darkspawn it was Ashana who surprised them all and reacted first with a searing fireball. The dainty little mage turned out to be quite the little fury. Cullen's templar skills were more honed that Alistair's and were sorely needed as they encountered a magically skilled darkspawn emissary that without its magical ability was quickly cut down by an incensed Kallian.

By the time they reached the ruined tower everyone was filthy and all but the mages were covered in the thick, vile ichor of darkspawn blood.

"Well, well what have we here?" Morrigan purred at the rather large group that was clearly not a scouting party for the King.

Lucia, Ashana and Cullen were immediately aware that the woman was no ordinary woman.

"Scavengers perhaps? Poking amidst a corpse that has been long since picked clean?" she had been following them for some time, they were a rather fascinating group, especially the elven mage.

"Don't answer her, she looks Chasind and where there's one around there bound to be others." Alistair growled, looking around warily.

"Oh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" Morrigan snorted, waving her hands in a swooping motion that had a couple of the men flinching.

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair glared at her.

"She is no Chasind, she's an apostate." Lucia clarified coolly, eyeing over the woman's barely concealing attire critically.

Morrigan shrugged, "Tis naught but a label inflicted on those not enslaved by the Chantry and I care naught for it." she smirked as all but one set of eyes turned hostile and wary at the thought.

"We should apprehend her and take her to the..." Cullen began but was quickly cut off by Ashana.

"We will do _no such thing_, _Cullen_." she snapped, "We are _Wardens_ and as _Wardens_ our only concern is the Darkspawn. Besides use your head, she wouldn't have shown herself if she didn't think herself capable of dealing with us." she reasoned quickly.

He backed down immediately.

"Trust _you_ to take her side. Jowan's blood magic wasn't enough..." Lucia began to snarl at her.

"How many times must I... Argh! Forget it." Ashana walked up to the apostate, "I'd ask you to excuse my companions but they're not sorry so I can't really apologize for them. My name is Ashana, pleasure to meet you." she greeted politely with a nod.

Morrigan's smile widened, "Now that _is_ a proper civil greeting even here in the Wilds. _You_ may call me Morrigan. What brings Wardens to this desiccated corpse? Something in that chest perhaps, something that is here no longer?" she asked curiously.

"Here no longer? You _stole_ them didn't you! You're some kind of sneaky witch-thief!" Alistair glared at her, pointing at her accusingly.

Ashana and Lucia both rolled their eyes.

Cullen grimaced.

Morrigan laughed, "How very eloquent, how can one steal from dead men I wonder?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those papers are property of the Gray Wardens and I suggest you give them back at once!" Alistair demanded furiously, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I will not for 'twas not I who removed them. You invoke a name that means _nothing_ here, I am not threatened." Morrigan shrugged, still smirking at his childish attempt to intimidate her.

Ashana muttered under her breath, "What is it with bloody templars?"

Morrigan snickered having heard the comment.

"Do you know who might have removed them?" Ashana sighed seeing as no one else was willing to talk to the apostate.

"Indeed, 'twas my mother in fact." Morrigan smirked.

"Your mother?" Alistair growled.

Before he could say anything else Ashana piped up, "Could you take us to her please?"

"Now that is a sensible request, I like you." Morrigan chuckled and nodded, "Come along then."

"I'd be careful," Alistair muttered to Ashana, "first it's 'I like you'," he put on a girly voice that made Ashana smirk, "then _zap_, frog time."

"This may surprise you but you can't actually do that, turn people into frogs that is." Ashana shook her head at him, her smile fading quickly.

They followed the beautiful young woman through the wilderness until they came across a small hut with an old woman waiting for them outside.

"Gray Wardens, mother." Morrigan smirked as she strode up to stand slightly behind her facing the entourage.

"I see them girl." Flemeth looked at them shrewdly. She was not impressed, "You are missing one it seems."

Morrigan frowned, "This is all of them." she assured her mother.

"Hmph, then we are indeed in more trouble than I thought." Flemeth sighed.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds!" Daveth hissed fearfully.

"Quiet, if she is do you really want to offend her?" Jory snapped at him.

"Wise but sadly irrelevant. You are here for your treaties yes? And before you begin snarling your precious seal wore off long ago, I've been protecting these." Flemeth held out a bag she'd been holding.

Ashana moved forward to accept them.

"You've- you've been protecting them?" Alistair was clearly confused.

"And why not?" Flemeth chuckled.

"Thank you." Ashana smiled up at the woman.

Flemeth nodded, "Such manners, always in the last place you look. Hmph like stockings. Oh don't mind me." she smirked but the mirth didn't reach her eyes, this one at least had some spark to her.

"Why did you think we're missing someone?" Ashana asked curiously.

"The threat of this blight is greater than you realize. You are missing a crucial piece and unless you find it all will be lost to the winds." she waved her hand at them. "Now you _have_ what you came for." she looked at them pointedly.

"Time for you to go now." Morrigan smirked, curious about what was going on.

"Oh but Morrigan, these are _your _guests." Flemeth glanced at her firmly.

"Very well then, I shall see you safely out of the woods." Morrigan sighed and walked away.

The others followed her quickly, casting wary glances back at her strange mother.

Morrigan led them until the gates of the Ostagar military encampment were in sight then she slunk away into the shadows leaving the Wardens to return and face their fates.


	5. True, Noble and Right

Fergus burst into the section of the Teyrns tent that had been for his father but now housed his sister, "Lana!" he beamed broadly and was rewarded with a yelp and a boot to the face.

"You could at least have the decency to wait until I'm out of the bath and _dressed_ brother!" Kaylana sniped, covering herself with blazing red cheeks.

Fergus chuckled, he had no idea why she was here instead of father but that could wait. "Then hurry up, I'm eager to hear why you're here and how you managed to sweet talk father."

Kaylana's face fell, "Oh Fergus." she moaned, getting over her embarrassment at him being here. She got out of the tub and quickly wrapped the towel around her.

Fergus frowned, "I'm not sure I like that tone sister."

"Howe's troops... were not delayed Fergus." She tightened the towel around her and flicked her wet hair out of her face, not looking at her brother. Fearing what she'd see, that he'd blame her for abandoning their family, his wife and son.

"Pup." His voice was low as he closed the distance between them. His heart froze in his chest at the anguish in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"We never stood a chance. Oriana's scream woke me but by the time I realized what was happening it was too late." she didn't have to be strong for her brother and she'd kept her tears in for so long that now she just couldn't stop them. "Fergus it was _awful_. Howe's men were everywhere. I only just got to mother in time. We fought our way to the servants access in the larder and found...f-father dying. Mother..." she broke down.

Fergus caught her as her legs gave way, simply unable to process what she was saying.

"she refused to leave him. I- Fergus I tried to drag her out and she damn near pulled her blade on me. She ordered me to go, gave me their rings and made me promise to avenge them." she managed to choke it out as she sobbed in her brothers strong arms. "I-I couldn't, I couldn't save them Fergus they're all gone." she cried brokenly.

Fergus held her tight. No words able to break through the lump in his throat. He buried his face in her wet hair and cried. Finally he felt her shivering and took a deep breath, "I know you Lana, you fought tooth and nail for them. You would have done everything you possibly could but it was not your fault. It was Howe's." he growled. "Have you spoken with Cailan?"

Kaylana nodded, "He vowed as soon as the darkspawn are dealt with he'll turn all his forces to Highever and bring Howe to justice." she glared, "I made him promise _I'd_ be the one to slit his filthy throat."

Fergus couldn't help but smile at his little sister who even through the tears definitely looked ready to murder that man. "You won't be alone."

"I spoke to the troops earlier, I knew that word would spread and some of them might get it in mind to go back for their families on their own. They're needed here and we'll have better odds with everyone together. I... I hope I didn't overstep." She apologized, eyes downcast.

"Not at all, it was good thinking Lana. I'm proud of you. Now I'll leave you to dress, you're freezing." Fergus cleared his throat and released her, quickly exiting her space.

When she did emerge she was wearing some of his clothes that had been altered to her figure. He pushed over a mug of ale, "They look better on you Pup." he murmured.

Kaylana ignored the mug and sat down on her brothers lap, holding him close and not looking into his brown eyes that expressed his broken heart.

"If you're up to it, I need to hear all that happened." Fergus murmured into her ear, holding her close, his baby sister.

Kaylana nodded and pulled back to sit on her own stool. Quietly she told him everything, barely aware of the servants quietly hovering in the background. She told him of those first moments, Oriana's scream may have woken her but even then she'd been so nearly raped. If it hadn't been for her Mabari who'd given his life for her...

They talked long into the night.

Alistair almost dropped his plate of food at the excited squeal that emanated from Ashana, the little mage rushing towards someone.

"Lana! Lana you'll never believe it, I'm a real Gray Warden!" she threw herself into the human's arms in glee.

Kaylana chuckled and returned the exuberant hug, "I heard you lot went off into the Wilds for something. I take it it was rather exciting."

Lucia rolled her eyes and looked at Alistair, "You'll get used to it, then it'll get old _real_ _fast_." she warned as the handsome former templar initiate watched the pair.

"Who is that?" Alistair asked curiously, the woman was wearing very fine leather armour and even wearing armour she looked utterly divine.

"Lady Cousland of Highever. She travelled with us for some of the way here." Lucia smiled, nodding in greeting as Kaylana brought the excited elf over to join them.

"Morning Lucia." Kaylana greeted the mage with a smile and nod.

"Good morning my lady." Lucia bowed her head respectfully. She received a small rock to her shoulder and yelped.

"I _told_ you, Lana. I'm a noble woman, I'm very good at two things, tantrums and throwing things when I don't get my way." she winked, her grin and tone playful.

Alistair chuckled.

Kaylana looked down at the man and was momentarily surprised at his likeness to Cailan, "Alistair right?" she asked curiously.

He nodded, "Yes that's me, can I call you Lana to? I don't want rocks thrown at me, I bruise easily." he grinned up at her.

"Certainly and I'll keep that in mind, I might want to make pretty patterns on that rippling chest of yours." she winked.

Alistair blushed bright red and grunted as all speech evaded him.

All three women burst out laughing at him.

Cullen finally rolled out of his tent looking pale and bleary eyed, "What's all the noise about?" he groaned.

"Ah he's finally awakened! Here, food, we need another man, I'm feeling far too outnumbered here and they're making fun of me." Alistair held out a bowl of porridge for the man.

"Hate to break it to you Alistair, you're _still_ outnumbered and will _continue_ to be so when Kallian joins us." Kaylana grinned.

"But not _as_ outnumbered Lana." He grinned, his cheeks still coloured.

Lana was about to respond when she felt the strange sensation of someone watching her. Of course she was used to being watched but this was different. Glancing around the camp she saw no one out of the ordinary paying attention to her. Frowning slightly she widened her search. Surprisingly her eyes came to rest on an unusually still raven. Narrowing her eyes slightly she noticed it was not the usual raven, it had golden eyes and was somewhat... familiar.

Morrigan began to preen herself. There was no way the human woman could possibly know what she was, she was no mage.

"So have you had a chance to get an idea of what we're up against?" Lana changed the subject and looked back to her new friends.

"Not really." Lucia sighed.

"One big scary dragon." Ashana shuddered fearfully.

Lana was intrigued as she was instantly assaulted by stern eyes from Alistair.

"You had that dream to?" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"I think we all did." Lucia sighed, "I think the worst part was when it looked at me and said 'Warden'." she paled just at the memory.

Alistair had been about to scold them that they weren't to talk of these things in front of people who weren't wardens but the last bit she said caught his attention, "Wait, you _understood_ it?"

"I wasn't supposed to?" Lucia frowned, her heart starting to beat a little faster anxiously.

"Oh it's just that few people can and most have been wardens for a long time first." Alistair cleared his throat, "And we don't talk about stuff like this in front of people who aren't wardens." he warned.

"Oh sorry." Lucia mumbled as did the others.

Lana smiled, "My lips are sealed." she assured them amiably and went back to her original subject, "I had breakfast in the Kings camp and all the people I talked to seemed to think we're going to win some glorious victory and beat the darkspawn in a single glorious stand." she shook her head, "I'm no general but it's foolish to think this fight will be over in one stand." she looked to the wardens and waved her finger at them, "So don't even think about dying or doing something noble and getting yourself killed for no good reason, you hear me." she growled at them.

Lucia smirked, "Is that an order my lady?"

Lana scooped up a small stone and piffed it at her, "You bet it is warden, I'll find a mage who can send me into the Beyond to hunt you down if you do. Leave the heroics up to the old fools and Cailan. I happen to like you lot." she smirked, "Yes you too Kallian." she called to the glaring elf who'd silently emerged from her tent.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the Maker's side when we die?" Ashana naively spoke up.

Lucia groaned but before she could scold the elf Lana spoke up.

"Have you ever studied the chant beyond 'Magic exists to serve and never to rule over man'?" Lana's tone wasn't scolding but more curious.

Ashana's cheeks flushed, "Of course I know a bit more than that." she stammered a little.

"Well then you know it's full of illogical hypocrisies. How does one go to the Makers side in death if the Maker has abandoned us _again _and refuses anything to do with this creation until the Chant of Light is spread to all the world, in fact how could he _possibly_ know that if he's not even around?" Lana pointed out wryly.

Morrigan's interest was indeed sparked by this woman and she flew a little closer.

"I uh- I uh." Ashana stammered.

"It's impossible. Then you get the whole magic issue about it serving man. How in the world does magic serve _anyone_ locked up in a tower?" she waited with a smirk for Cullen to rise to the bait.

He didn't let her down, "Magic is dangerous. Any mage is susceptible to possession at any time and the power they wield..." he paused as three women were instantly glaring at him, "needs to be carefully controlled." he quickly amended.

"And yet here we are with two mages, all outside the circle walls, none of whom are demonic abominations and none have burst out in flames uncontrollably. At least judging by your quite perfect skin I assume you haven't." she grinned at Ashana.

Ashana blushed bright red, "Of course not!"

Cullen flushed, "The Circle exists to protect mages..." he started to argue.

"Subjugate them. De-personify them. Brainwash them. Torture them. Take your pick." Lana shrugged, quite enjoying the young man's frustration and a tiny voice in her mind told her to leave the poor boy alone.

Cullen's face flushed in anger, "That's not true!" he bellowed.

"Yes it is." Lucia asserted softly. "You weren't there long enough and were only a junior member Cullen. There's hardly a female mage who hasn't been raped or beaten by templars at some point."

The colour from Cullen's face drained as he whipped around to her in horror.

"The chant says that all are equal in the Makers sight. Where is the equality for Mages? It _doesn't exist._" Lana's voice became a little kinder, "I agree that all mages need to be taught to control their magic, but the methods of the Chantry shame the Chant of Light in how opposed to the teachings of Andraste they really are. Which brings me back to my original point. It's all a load of illogical, hypocritical hogwash." she smirked at the shocked faces.

"And you wonder why your family was destroyed." Cullen muttered.

The smile vanished from her face and she became thunderous, "I'll have you know, ser, that _until_ my family was massacred I actually _did_ believe in the Chant of light. I went to every service like a good little girl, I prayed all the prayers, did all the right things in the eyes of the Chantry. And what the hell did the Maker do when Howe attacked my home? Jack shit. So it got me thinking on the journey here. What in Andraste's name does it all mean and if it's so true and noble and _right_ why the fuck does it have so many inconsistencies?" she stepped forward menacingly, "And if it's so true and noble and right why they fuck did the exalted march against the elves who _supported Andraste _even _happen in the first place_? Because if it were _true and noble and right_ then it would be accepted by all without the need to force it down people's throats through bloodshed."

Cullen swallowed and stepped back so quickly from her advancing form that he actually tripped and fell on his arse.

"And if you _ever_ say anything so disrespectful about the massacre of my family again Warden or no I _will_ rip your heart out. Am I clear?" she snarled viciously.

Cullen nodded quickly, staring up at her fearfully and not daring to get up.

Ashana was by her side in a flash, gently taking hold of her hand, "Lana, peace." she murmured.

Lana calmed instantly and looked down at the pretty elf who was looking up at her with big concerned blue eyes. She sighed and let it go.

Morrigan had watched it all with an amused spirit. This Lana was clearly strong willed and intelligent, she wondered just what her connection was to the Wardens.

"Well looks like your day is about to begin." Lana noted as Duncan and another warden approached, "I'll leave you to your warden business." she bowed her head politely and left them to quickly scoff down their breakfast.


	6. War Council

Morrigan followed the woman called Lana to one of the bigger, fancier tents that designated she was someone of importance.

Demarin bowed at her approach, "My lady, the King requests your presence at a meeting at noon." he informed her calmly.

"Of course he does." Lana sighed, he'd gotten a much greater appreciation of her tactical mind in Orlais, they hadn't been back long enough to deal with what they'd discovered over there but she had saved his life several times and uncovered a filthy scheme to have Queen Anora replaced. They also had to be concerned with why Howe was so confident he wouldn't be executed for his actions. First things first though, she had to collect her armour from the smithy who'd been repairing it for her and a few other tasks to ensure she was ready for battle as there really was no way she could avoid fighting darkspawn now.

Morrigan continued tailing the woman, watching how she interacted with others, confidence, calm, friendly with most, a couple she was firm with as they obviously offended her with some lewd comment and they looked sufficiently cowed when she was done with them. She carried herself as one with authority and strength that was not merely given to her but born within her blood and honed through years of practice. Even when among the most powerful men of Ferelden she looked and acted as though she belonged among them, when she spoke they listened and didn't dismiss her offhand because of her femininity. For though she looked at peace among the men and wore a very nice set of leather armour she was indeed very feminine, the armour was sculpted to her form, her hair was braided neatly and elegantly though her mannerisms were somewhat casual and laid back in comparison to the uptight and anxious men around her. Yes this woman was indeed unique.

Lana's calm manner was hiding that she was incredibly anxious. Loghain had not spoken a word to her and though his glare was nasty at the best of times it damn near crossed nasty into almost overtly attempting to kill her with his eyes. _Something_ had happened while she and Cailan had been in Orlais. Loghain was also more snarly than usual with Cailan. Granted he had good cause.

"Cailan the Kings place is _not_ on the front lines, the front lines are fodder for the enemy, the first to fall." she insisted, echoing Loghain's much harsher words. She glanced at Duncan, "No offense meant."

Duncan nodded but didn't get the chance to reply.

Cailan huffed, "Not you to. Besides I'll be with the _Wardens_, they're hardly just _fodder_ for darkspawn."

"_You_ are no warden, Cailan. _I_ can beat you in a duel especially in that heavy armour you insist on wearing, all glittery and golden. Think you can dazzle the darkspawn to death?" she teased him lightly.

A couple of the others present guffawed at her gall.

"Of course I will. My manly pride is far from injured losing to the best duellist this side of Thedas but the darkspawn are hardly of your calibre. I may not dazzle you, Lana, but I will inspire my men and women to fight with all they've got. My being on the front lines is not negotiable." Cailan asserted primly, shooting a glare at Loghain before turning his attention to the map before them. Lana was the only other woman he'd ever tried seducing, tried and failed. At first his manly pride _had_ been injured, until he'd figured out that Lana was more interested in _Anora_. When he'd realized that the thoughts of both of them in bed had kept his imagination running wild until Lana had shot it down with the reason _why_ she was so anti-men sexually. Though in Orlais she'd been Maker sent, diverting the attention of the bards sent to seduce him that he wouldn't have been able to resist given he was just a man. It seemed that in Orlais the bards were even more attracted to their own gender, or perhaps it was just that Lana was so incredibly sexy... especially in that amour... "Ow!" he started as a shot of pain shot through his forehead.

Lana crossed her arms, tapped her right toe and looked at him pointedly, "Do I _really_ need to say it?"

"No ma'am." he refocused on the map, "So the Wardens and I make our stand here, drawing the darkspawn into the valley where once they're fully engaged Loghain's forces will flank them from either side." he gestured to the different positions on the map. "We'll need someone to light the signal beacon in the Tower of Ishal."

"I'll have some of my men handle it." Loghain asserted gruffly.

A mage stepped forward, a bald man who carried himself with an aura of arrogance, "Your Majesty, the signal fire is not necessary, magic can..."

The Revered mother stepped up, "Save your spells for the darkspawn _mage_." she spat vehemently. She was appalled at how many mages had been released from the tower for this but she also understood every advantage was needed over the darkspawn and it was better that darkspawn be on the receiving end of the spells than humans.

"Lana..." Cailan began but she cut him off.

"I'm with Highever, Cailan." she shook her head.

"Then we'll have two wardens see to it. Send Alistair and the mage elf... what was her name?" he frowned and scratched his cheek.

"Ashana." Lana informed him, actually relieved, the little elf was far too naive and innocent for the wardens let alone the front lines in her mind.

"That's the one. Alistair and Ashana." he nodded, mind made up.

"You rely too much on these Wardens, Cailan." Loghain snapped at him, "My men are more than capable." he growled.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories. Wardens fight darkspawn no matter where they're from." Cailan asserted firmly, glaring at him.

"That's your excuse for seeking aid of _Orlais_?" Loghain snarled at him, absolutely livid that Cailan had dared.

"I requested _only wardens_, Empress Celene offered the Chevaliers of which _I declined_." Cailan reminded him angrily.

"Oh I beg your pardon, _Majesty_, that makes it _so much better_." Loghain drawled arrogantly.

"That is _enough_ Loghain! You will remember who is king!" Cailan's voice thundered, his hand cutting through the air like a sword as he pointed angrily at Loghain.

Loghain was momentarily impressed but it wasn't enough to sway him.

Cailan turned back to the map and nodded, "The King and the Wardens fighting side by side, it will be a glorious victory." he smiled eagerly in anticipation.

Loghain turned from him muttering under his breath as he left, "Glorious indeed."

Lana's stomach twisted in knots at Loghain's markedly changed behaviour. She waited as the other nobles left to marshal their troops. She was unaware that the Revered mother was hovering in the background also waiting to speak with Cailan. "Cailan what's wrong with Loghain? If looks could kill we'd both be dead."

Cailan sighed, "We had an argument last night... over you."

"Me? Whatever for?" she frowned, thoroughly confused.

"He seemed to be under the impression that you and I are intimately involved." Cailan growled dryly, it might have been amusing but Loghain refused to believe that nothing had happened.

"What! That's absurd! Where would he get such a foolish notion?" Lana was outright offended and her appalled expression declared it loud and clear.

"Ha. Well you _are_ a beautiful woman and we _did_ spend the last month in Orlais together. I think the rumour mills have been having a marvellous time." He chuckled half heartedly.

Lana scowled, "Makers breath, don't they have anything better to do?" then her face fell, "Anora wouldn't believe them would she? I mean she should know we'd never..." only now did she blush.

Cailan sighed, he hadn't wanted to tell her this, especially after what had happened with her family, "She knows about the rumours, took me to task on them but I don't think she believed me either."

"Shit." she cursed, starting to pace anxiously.

"I'd almost try to talk you around, seeing as everyone believes we've had sex already. But alas I know my chances of that are zero." he smirked.

"This _isn't funny_ Cailan." Lana snapped at him.

"In Orlais you didn't seem to care about the rumours but now that _Anora_ believes them it has you all worked up, it's rather adorable." He copped another rock to the face, "OW! Will you stop that!"

"Bloody men, of course it doesn't bother you does it." she grumbled.

Cailan softened, "Yes it bothers me. It bothers me that after everything you've given for Anora, for me that people slander your name like this. But you and I know the truth, you have always been a sister to me. All we can do is continue to assure Anora and Loghain that these rumours are just born of idle gossipers who've nothing better to do with their time." he took her by the shoulders gently.

"And not supply them with more ammunition. Were you able to talk with Anora about what we discovered in Orlais?" she sighed, knowing there was really nothing more they could do, to overtly address them would scream guilty.

"No. She was too angry to listen." he released her and walked over to his wine goblet.

"Damn it Cailan, the longer this goes on the more in danger she is!" Lana groaned, this was a nightmare and it was only getting worse.

"What was I supposed to do? You know what she's like when she gets mad. Look we'll be done here soon enough, we'll deal with Howe then clean up this bloody Orlais mess. I'll _not_ lose my Queen to their scheming." he looked to her firmly, "Nor will I lose you. I owe you my life and Anora's several times over."

"Then you'd better make sure you don't die out there Cailan. I might be able to sweet talk bards and sneak up on assassins but darkspawn are another matter entirely and I don't want all my hard work keeping your arse alive going to waste." she growled at him, albeit more jovially than before.

He grinned, "Indeed we wouldn't want that at all." he agreed wholeheartedly.

Lana just about ran into the Revered mother as she left, "Oh, my apologies mother." she quickly steadied the older woman.

The older woman smiled and bowed her head politely, "Not to worry my dear. Maker watch over you." she gestured the blessing over the young woman.

Lana politely bowed her head, there was absolutely no sane reason to offend the Revered Mother on the battlefield. Though she rolled her eyes as she walked away.

Cailan was startled as the Revered Mother approached.

"It gladdens my heart to hear that you and Lady Kaylana have been faithful to your vows." she smiled in a motherly fashion and bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Eavesdropping huh? Well at least _you_ believe us." Cailan sighed, "To be completely honest I doubt I'd be a real man if I hadn't been tempted of course, Lana is even more beautiful than Anora after all. But Lana wouldn't have a bar of it." he grinned impishly, "Kicked my arse many times, damn that Cousland honour." he clicked his fingers ruefully.

She arched her brow at him, "It is a blessed thing that she _is_ so honourable."

He smiled at the look and responded with conviction, "Oh I know, I absolutely know. Lana makes me a better man, Anora makes me a better king. I am truly blessed by the Maker to have them both in my life."

She relaxed and was very pleased with the young man, "Then would you permit me to pray for you?"

"I'd welcome it." Cailan bowed his head.


	7. The Second Fall

Lana sighed in dismay as she looked down at herself, utterly drenched, "Of _course_ it rains _today._"

"Try not to slide around in the mud too much, you'll distract the men." Fergus grinned at her.

Lana slapped his arm and he chuckled at her.

Highever's forces were one of several from the Bannorn who were supporting the wardens and the king in engaging the darkspawn head on. They were positioned to the upper west of the field their archers on the hill behind them, their soldiers around them, both Couslands were standing with their brothers and sisters in arms. The soldiers of course were delighted and empowered at the sight of Kaylana being there to shed blood with them, that both scions of the Couslands were showing their hearts for the country over personal revenge.

The battle nerves flamed higher at movement approaching from the other end of the valley.

"Best get with the archers Pup." Fergus tapped the back of her helmet affectionately.

"You die and I'm hunting you down in the Beyond and kicking your arse!" she punched him in the shoulder lightly, grinning up at him though her eyes were deadly serious.

"Same to you sis." He nodded and thumbed over his shoulder for her to get moving.

Lana and Sahera were both armed with Dalish longbows. Lana was nowhere near as good as Sahera with a bow but she was skilful enough to be a menace so they thought a Cousland with the front ranks and a Cousland with the ranged ranks would be needed when everything went to the void as it did in battle.

"_May the Creators guide your path and your bow bring their wrath upon your foes._" Lana smiled and bowed her head to Sahera.

Sahera returned the smile, "_Yours as well worthy warrior and Keeper._"

The darkspawn were gathering in greater numbers than anyone had predicted. A mighty roar rose up in their ranks as a massive hurlock raised its sword.

Ferelden soldiers began to cower at the tainted beasts howling at them.

"Oh void no!" Lana growled, "_FOR FERELDEN!_" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_FERELDEN! FERELDEN! FERELDEN!_" The soldiers of Highever joined in her warcry.

It sent a spark through the Ferelden forces that quickly caught aflame as the army joined in and raised their voice as one against the cry of the darkspawn.

The darkspawn charged.

"Archers to the ready!" Lana bellowed, her voice carrying clearly through the din. Her keen eyes sought out Cailan and her warden friends, she wanted to keep track of them as much as possible.

The archers notched their arrows and took their positions.

The fear was momentarily overridden as commanders bellowed orders at their troops, holding the lines and igniting the bloodlust of battle.

"Draw!" Lana was watching the oncoming line of savage, tainted monsters with their demonic faces twisted in animal rage, she was waiting for them to reach a certain point... "Loose!" she released her arrow and didn't bother waiting to see if it hit something, "Draw!" she bellowed and as soon as the archers around her were ready she bellowed again, "Loose!"

The front lines of the darkspawn crumpled but those behind didn't care for the fallen, all that they were focused on was destruction.

Fergus was never prouder of his sister as her confident voice bolstered not just the men but him as well.

"Release the hounds!" Cailan yelled at the kennel master.

The hounds bayed with blood lust and raced towards the approaching darkspawn, massive mounds of muscle, teeth and claw ripped through the tainted flesh.

The mages began to unleash magical fury in the form of fireballs, lightning, ice and other powerful primal elements.

"For Ferelden!" Cailan bellowed one last time, lowering his sword towards the enemy.

"_FERELDEN!_" The soldiers and wardens bellowed and charged into the fray.

* * *

><p>Ashana nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she and Alistair looked down on the fight from above on the bridge that led to the tower. Ballistae were thundering along the bridge and archers shot down from their vantage point but there were <em>so many<em> darkspawn, there seemed to be no end to the charging horde.

"Come on, we'd best light the beacon." Alistair grumbled, he'd wanted to be by Duncan's side but there was no arguing with orders from the King.

Ashana nodded and followed him, "Is Lana right?" she asked softly.

"About what?" Alistair glanced down at her, she was still in her blue apprentice robes though he'd seen for himself that she was no mere apprentice.

"That the darkspawn won't be pushed back with one stand like this?" Ashana was scared, scared about the darkspawn, scared about her friends down in the midst of the fight and she felt guilty that she wasn't there with them.

Alistair sighed but before he could answer a couple terrified soldiers ran towards them.

"Are you the gray wardens?" One of them gasped.

Alistair frowned, "Yes, what is it?"

"Darkspawn, in the tower." the other pointed back behind them breathlessly.

"What! How!" Alistair picked up the pace immediately.

"They dug up through the floor of the lower chambers. They're everywhere!"

"Holy Maker! If we don't light the signal Loghain won't charge and everyone in the Valley will die!" Alistair broke out into a run, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Ashana had to sprint to keep up with him but it wasn't far. Already whispering words of power at the first sight of the creatures lightning arced from her fingertips. A moment later the trembling darkspawn's head was hacked off by the soldier fighting it.

The soldier looked around in surprise and nodded at the sight of the young mage who'd just saved his life. He quickly turned to aid a fellow soldier.

Alistair bellowed and threw himself at another vile creature, his sword cleaving through its sword arm. Before his eyes it suddenly froze from the ground up. With all his strength he rammed it with his shield and it simply shattered. Wide eyed he looked back to Ashana who was grinning and already casting another spell. Another darkspawn froze and he did the same thing, it scattered in pieces to the ground. "Alright!" He grinned.

Together the mage and almost templar fought their way through the darkspawn infested tower, finding and saving at least a dozen soldiers who helped them. They even found a half dozen Mabari hounds that had still been locked up, releasing them was very satisfying as they tore through the darkspawn alongside them.

One of the Mabari, a black one almost as big as a small horse was wounded defending Ashana. Quickly Ashana dashed to its side and spoke a healing spell into the wound, blue light flowing from her fingertips and gently restoring the torn flesh. The dog wuffed in appreciation, its intelligent eyes taking in the elven woman. It sniffed her quickly before returning to the fight.

"Atta boy." Ashana grinned as it ripped a genlock apart.

Fighting their way to the top of the tower they came to a startled halt at the sight of a massive ogre gorging on the dead bodies that littered the floor around it.

Ashana had done remarkably well up till this point. She'd zapped darkspawn, fried darskpawn, frozen darkspawn, thrown darkspawn, crushed darkspawn. Now she was exhausted and faced with the biggest, ugliest, meanest creature she had ever laid eyes on.

The monstrous brute towered over them, its gray skin was mottled black with taint, its beady black eyes burned with hatred as it turned slowly to look at them. At first it didn't seem at all bothered by the intrusion, it simply lifted one body to its mouth and bit off its head, blood, bones and brain matter crunching and squelching in its jaws.

"I'm gonna..." Ashana turned, hand to her mouth and dashed to the side before emptying her stomach contents.

It then proceeded to bellow at them, saliva, blood and chunks of flesh spraying from its mouth, the ground trembling almost as much as the soldiers staring at the monstrosity.

Alistair shook himself, "You there!" he shouted at a couple of swordsmen, "Flank it and go for the legs, archers go for the face," he looked to a couple lighter armoured and faster moving soldiers, "You three distract it, keep it occupied, I'll take the front. Ashana do what you can." he managed to yell out before the beast charged.

The soldiers moved quickly with the barked orders to follow.

Ashana found a waterskin shoved in her face and she quickly washed out her mouth before downing a vial of lyrium. Taking a deep breath she drew on reserves she never knew she had. She didn't dare use fire or lightning spells in case she hit one of their own people, instead she tried freezing it. It didn't quite freeze the creature but it certainly slowed it down.

Alistair recognized it, "Ashana do that _again_!" he yelled over his shoulder, slamming his shield into the beasts leg and only serving to piss it off. He barely managed to dive out of the way of one of the massive fists.

Ashana concentrated, her throat was scratchy from all the spell casting but she refused to back down now. She put everything she had left into the spell.

This time its legs actually froze. It roared in pain and almost fell as it was suddenly unable to move.

"The legs! Go for the legs!" Alistair threw himself at one.

The soldiers closest saw the crack develop at his assault, were deafened by the roar of pain and they followed suit. Together they brought the beast down then converged on its head and torso stabbing and slashing until finally it stopped moving.

The mabari that had followed Ashana up whined beside her as she collapsed in total exhaustion.

The soldiers cheered in triumph at their victory.

Alistair grinned from ear to ear as he jumped down from on top of the beast. Looking around for Ashana his grin vanished, "Ashana!" he called and dashed over to her.

"I'll be fine, just drained." she assured him softly, her voice barely more than a whisper and trembling.

"You were incredible, we couldn't have taken that thing down without you." Alistair smiled, reaching down and gently taking hold of her slender shoulder.

She blushed at the praise.

"Come on, let's light this beacon, we've surely missed the signal by now." He moved to pick her up.

The dog growled at him and stood over her possessively.

"Oh hey now easy big guy." Alistair held up his hands in submission.

Ashana was also a little intimidated, the dog was nearly as tall as she was and far, far bulkier. "It's okay, he's just going to help me over there, you can come if you want, make sure he doesn't drop me." she reassured the big animal.

He huffed and allowed it.

"I think he's imprinted on you Ashana." Alistair grinned as he picked her up with ease even though his arms were burning like they were on fire, she was just so little.

"What's that mean?" she asked curiously.

"It means he's claimed you as his mistress and will follow you around for life." Alistair carried her over to the beacon and gently sat her down by the window. Quickly moving to the burning fire he pulled out a torch then threw it on the already prepared bonfire. It caught alight explosively to be seen for miles around.

A sense of accomplishment passed through both wardens, their task had been accomplished.

Alistair joined her at the window to watch, "Now we wait."

* * *

><p>While the fight for the tower had been underway the troops on the field were being overwhelmed by the sheer number of darkspawn.<p>

Cullen fought ferociously to defend Lucia as did Kallian for they both knew if the darkspawn got close to Lucia she was done for.

All the wardens fought with heightened strength and senses due to the shared taint that was boiling in them. The shared taint also brought the heaviest concentration of darkspawn on their position.

Lana recognized this though she didn't know about the shared taint and swore, _Cailan_ was with the wardens. "_HIGHEVER cover the wardens!_" she roared over the din of battle.

Those around her quickly took up her call and soon a torrent of arrows were sailing towards the warden position, thinning out the darkspawn around them as much as possible.

Duncan was surprised as arrows fell around them and looked back to see Lana's troops had redirected their aim, he saluted her in gratitude between swings and beheading darkspawn.

"To the right!" Sahera suddenly called to Lana as darkspawn had managed to carve their way through the forces of South Reach that were on their right.

Lana swore and dropped her bow as a darkspawn rushed her. In a flash she had her swords drawn and met its charge by melting out of reach and slashing at it from the side. It roared in pain and swung back on her only to hit air as she danced aside again. "We cannot let them flank us nor can we abandon the wardens or king. Temerly split the archers down the center, those on the left are under your command, keep them on the wardens." she yelled as she decapitated a second darkspawn, ducking the blood spray.

Temerly was a broad shouldered man who looked more comfortable with a massive broadsword than a bow that looked like a child's toy in his hands. "_Highever left flank on me. Protect the king!" _he bellowed.

"_Highever right flank on me! Cover South Reach!_" Lana roared, dancing into the path of a pair of darkspawn as their numbers began to increase.

It was chaos all around the field, all except for the wardens and Highever. Fergus was holding the line miraculously as the hardened soldiers of Highever fought not just against the darkspawn but to get back to their families and free them from Howe.

Watching from above Loghain felt remorse for what he was about to do at the sight of the courage and tenacity of Highever's troops, they were the only ones still holding firm under the dual command of Fergus and Kaylana. All over the field men had fallen from their lines and were fighting with desperation, fighting a losing battle.

There was a sudden spark of light as the towers beacon burst into flame.

Ser Cauthrien readied herself to issue the command to surge down the flanks to protect the king, she only waited for the order from her Lord.

"Sound... the retreat." Loghain growled.

Cauthrien did a double take, "But sir, what about the King?" she blurted in shock, not sure she'd heard right, they were just going to _abandon_ the King? Without them he would die! All the soldiers in the valley would.

Loghain turned on her, grabbing her painfully by the arm, "I gave you an order! Sound the retreat, _now_." he snarled, glaring at her like a man possessed.

Cauthrien swallowed the shame, "Yes my lord." she bowed her head. Her heart turning to stone in her chest at the bitter words she was about to issue.

Watching on from her place in the trees Morrigan squawked in dismay as the main force of the army began to _pull away_ not _charge_ like they were supposed to!

At the lighting of the beacon the forces in the valley picked up with hope, help would be coming soon. That was the signal for Loghain, any minute now his troops would surge over the hills to their rescue.

But the minutes dragged on and there was no sign of rescue.

Lana cried out in surprise as a bird squawked and struck her helmet, "What in the void?" she muttered, her helmet had already been lose from having already received a blow to the head and it fell off.

A woman suddenly appeared, a beautiful woman scantily clad in what appeared to be something a Chasind would wear, "You must retreat, your other force pulls out as we speak! _You cannot die Lana Cousland._" she grabbed Lana by the shoulder with one hand and turned her to the hills while with the other she lashed out with a fierce bolt of lightning at the enclosing darkspawn.

Lana's eyes widened as indeed Loghain's force was _pulling out_! "Shit!" she looked back to the king just in time to see him grabbed by an ogre, "Cailan!" she screamed and began running for him. But she was too far away. Before her very eyes the beast crushed the life out of her best friend and king then tossed him aside. "No! No, no, no!" she screamed, her knees going weak.

Morrigan chased her and grabbed the back of her armour, "This battle is lost, you must retreat!" she yelled at the infuriating woman.

Lana nodded, "Fergus! Fergus!" she looked for her brother.

Fergus heard his sisters screams for him and ran to her, "Lana I'm here!" he fought his way to her side.

"Cailan is dead, Loghain's retreating we must pull out _now_." she yelled as she cut down another beast.

"What!" Fergus looked and indeed, there was no rescue coming, no troops surging towards them only _away_.

"Get the troops to Lothering, I've got to get the wardens, we _cannot lose all the wardens_!" Lana turned to try and find the woman who'd given her the warning but she was gone.

"_HIGHEVER retreat! Sound the retreat!"_ Fergus nodded and swiftly began pulling their people back.

* * *

><p>Kallian was so tired, her arms were burning, her legs were burning, her chest was burning, there were spots in her eyes and all she could see was darkspawn. She cried out as she was thrown to the ground, a huge hurlock towering over her. Suddenly it was thrown aside, its head falling from its body and another figure was looming over her.<p>

Lana reached down and dragged the elf to her feet, the three youngest wardens had been cut off from their fellows and she couldn't _see_ any more through the sea of darkspawn. "We've got to go!" she yelled at them.

"What about the King?" Cullen called over his shoulder.

"He's _DEAD_, Loghain's not coming, we're pulling out now _move it_!" she yelled at them, shoving Kallian before her, shielding her with her blades.

In the chaos and confusion they fled. There was no time to stop, no time to look back, no time to save injured comrades. Anyone who couldn't run was abandoned, left for the darkspawn or left to rot.

* * *

><p>Up in the tower Alistair and Ashana could only watch in horror, "We have to get down there!" he cried.<p>

"And do what exactly?" Ashana grabbed his hand as he went to pull away, "What can the two of us do? I've got nothing left..." her head suddenly whipped around to the door as cries of warning came up the stairs.

Darkspawn suddenly surged into the towers uppermost floor, the beacon having drawn them up to it.

"Maker..." Alistair raised his shield to try and protect himself and Ashana from the rain of arrows that was suddenly upon them.

But they were quickly overwhelmed.


	8. Abandoned

_**Thanks for the reviews! I must apologize for how choppy the last chapter was in flicking from the different POV's on the battlefield, hopefully I've fixed it enough that I haven't left you reeling from 'where am I'.**_

___**This chapter is where things really start to divurge and some revelations come into play.**_

___**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>Fergus looked around at his men who were following his lead. He heard in his mind Lana complaining about the rain, now he was blessing it as it washed off the tainted blood of the darkspawn. They had to get as far as possible but they were several days from Lothering. They had no food, no shelter, he had no idea how many of his people had made it this far. In their flight a great many had gone on ahead and were now trudging fearfully with no direction in mind other than <em>away<em> from the darkspawn.

The sound of hooves fast approaching snapped Fergus out of his despairing thoughts. Looking up he saw _Sahera_ without his sister. Fear constricted his heart and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Sahera recognized the look instantly, "Lana is safe for now, she brings up the rear, inspires those who have fallen to despair to keep walking." she assured him instantly, lightly jumping down from the horse.

"Thank the Maker." the relief and hope that surged through him made him feel rather dizzy.

"She sent me to the camp to send the people there on their way. Demarin had already ordered the camp packed as he saw Teyrn Loghain's servants packing so they were ready. Lana suggests you go on ahead, tell those before you to meet in Lothering and make arrangements." she held out a heavy bag of gold.

"You mean Loghain's people were packing up _before_ the battle?" Fergus exclaimed in outrage, accepting the bag given him.

"Yes my Lord." she nodded, while she had Lana's approval to call her by name she knew enough of shem customs to know that Fergus, especially now, was not to be called anything less unless she was given express permission.

"He planned this. He planned _all_ of this!" Fergus went weak at the knees and felt sick to the stomach.

Sahera nodded, "Lana believes there is more to this than meets the eye. Arl Howe attacked your family _knowing_ that there would be no reprisal. The only way for that to happen is for the King himself to be unable to carry out justice. Now the King is dead because Loghain quit the field." her voice was usually calm and even now she maintained her Dalish stoicism.

"Does her ladyship believe there's a connection?" Captain Leonys suddenly blurted in shock.

"She does, she does not know what that connection is though, she only knows that Loghain_ planned_ to quit the field and Howe _knew_ he would get away with what he did to your family." Sahera had never seen Fergus, kind hearted, jovial and friendly Fergus so outraged.

He yelled out his anger, storming off a few paces.

The men who'd gathered around him shared his fury though not quite to the same extent of course.

"I swear if those two are in consort I will bring down the wrath of the Maker on their heads!" Fergus roared and was surprised by the resounding cheer of approval and agreement. "Sahera, any idea how many you passed on the way here?"

Sahera shrugged, "I was not counting my lord, but I would make a rough estimate at three hundred or so."

"Lana was trying to save some of the wardens, was she able to?"

"Three my lord." she nodded.

"That's something at least." Leonys nodded in approval, of course Lana had thought ahead, Blight's couldn't be stopped without wardens.

"Leonys I want you to gather twenty men strong enough to hold the line should any darkspawn snap at our heels. Lana's going to stay at the back of the line knowing her, she'll whip them along like mother but it's the most dangerous place for her to be." Fergus looked to the tired man who simply nodded.

"How far behind are they?" Leonys turned to the Dalish elf.

"An hour on horse back. I would recommend waiting here for them to catch up, recover your energy as much as possible." she suggested.

Fergus nodded in agreement, "Do so." With a little help in his armour he mounted the horse, "I'll have the men ahead stop for the night at a safe enough location, Lothering is at least two days march from here."

"Aye my lord." Leonys was already looking over those who'd gathered, some had moved on from the commotion but at least a dozen had remained.

Fergus rode on ahead, spreading the word that they were headed to Lothering and spurring on the troops as he went.

Lana was bone weary but she couldn't stop, they couldn't stop. Darkspawn had been harrying them but thankfully Temerly and Leonys had rallied together a defensive party that kept them at bay. Kallian had simply collapsed from exhaustion and now she carried the elf on her back. A soldier had tried to convince her that he could carry the lithe young woman but Lana had shaken her head, convincing him that his swords against the darkspawn were required more. Every now and then she felt a touch of magic rejuvenate her and smiled to Lucia in thanks. She didn't want to think. All she thought of was Cailan dying, that Ashana was most likely dead as well, that Loghain had _abandoned_ them. She shook herself, she didn't want to think. One foot in front of the other. She was barely aware of anything when strong hands took Kallian from her and directed her. She didn't get much further before she blacked out into blessed unconsciousness.

Fergus was relieved beyond measure when his sister was carried in.

"She collapsed just outside my Lord, carried an elven girl for nigh on ten miles." Leonys wasn't sure where to put her, they were all dripping wet from the rain, the ground was mud though the Teyrns tent had been set up.

"Stubborn Pup, put her on the table." Fergus gestured, she looked ragged and understandably so, there was barely a soul among them who didn't.

Demarin helped Fergus get her out of the armour and wet underclothes. Drying her off Fergus carried her to her cot and eased her down. She was feverishly hot and that worried him. He wished they had a healer but they didn't and it didn't look like blight sickness, perhaps just over exhaustion and having trudged for so long in the rain.

The next morning Lana didn't wake so Fergus had her bundled up and put in one of the supply wagons.

By noon Kallian was glaring at the wagon being escorted by a group of loyal soldiers. "Nobles." she spat, "Why does _she_ get to sleep in a wagon?"

Lucia and Cullen both glared at her.

"Since _she_ carried your unconscious arse for ten miles and just about killed herself doing it." Cullen snapped at her in annoyance and disbelief.

Kallian missed a step and almost tripped, "What!"

"Do you remember how you got to camp last night Kallian?" Lucia asked her softly though her voice showed a little annoyance.

"I-I thought maybe, maybe Cullen carried me." Kallian mumbled, looking between them to see if they were having her on.

Cullen scowled and shook his head.

Lucia sighed and put her hand on Kallian's shoulder, "No, Lana did. Quite a few soldiers tried to take you from her but she wouldn't allow it, the soldiers were needed to defend our flanks. She carried you literally until she dropped."

"Ten _miles_ Kallian and that's _after_ having fought her arse off just like everyone else here. We'd be _dead_ if it wasn't for her." Cullen added firmly, they both knew that for some reason Kallian had taken an instant disliking towards Lana because she was a noble.

Kallian's cheeks burned with shame at her harsh words.

Lana finally woke when they were a couple miles out of Lothering. When she emerged from the wagon, she was neat, hair brushed, in clean leathers thanks to Demarin, but had a _haunted_ expression on her face.

Fergus had gone on ahead to make preparations, they were five hundred strong, five hundred out of one thousand three hundred originally, less than half of them had made it out. Still they were too many to just camp in Lothering itself.

Lana jumped in fright as a hand gently clasped her shoulder, she turned to see Lucia looking at her in concern and she relaxed.

"You need to eat something." she held out a strip of dried meat.

Lana's stomach growled, she was so hungry she didn't care where it came from or what it really was, "Thank you. Is Kallian alright? I can't remember when I passed out." she was worried she'd hurt the elf landing on her or something.

Kallian stepped out from behind Lucia and held up a water flask, "I'm fine, thanks to you Lana." the relief in Lana's eyes made her feel even more ashamed at her attitude towards the woman.

"Good, I was worried I'd landed on you or something." Lana managed a small smile and gratefully accepted the water.

They continued walking.

"How long was I out?" she asked curiously.

"Well sunset approaches and you were out since early last night. All night and nearly all day." Lucia motioned to the food, "Hence you need to eat or I'll shove it down your throat." she grinned.

The haunted look slowly faded and Lana actually smiled, "Well then, I'd better start munching."

Temerly kept a short distance from them, ever vigilant in the protection of Lady Cousland and grateful to the warden women for seeing to her needs. The little elf had been especially concerned, checking up on her constantly during the afternoon. He hadn't seen her fight but she was a warden so she was obviously quite capable despite her appearance.

Though she was still hungry after finishing the strip of beef as it turned out to be Lana didn't complain. She also didn't guzzle a lot of water down but drank a moderate amount and returned the water skin to Kallian with murmured thanks.

Lucia was concerned that the haunted look didn't quite vanish from Lana's eyes, but then given all they'd just experienced she doubted there wasn't a man or woman who didn't have a similar look in their eyes.

When they arrived at Lothering Fergus had them set up camp to the south of the township, between it and the darkspawn infested Wilds. He looked furious about something though the fury dulled a little at the sight of his sister walking on her own steam. Brother and sister embraced tightly.

"You had me so worried Pup." Fergus whispered in her ear, his voice choked with emotion.

Lana refused to cry and just held him tighter. "We've lost so many people Fergus." she murmured, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He was now the only man she would let this close to her willingly. The only other two had been their father and Cailan and both were now lost to her.

"We will avenge them." Fergus growled, the anger returning.

Lana pulled back and looked up at him questioningly.

"Teyrn Loghain has claimed the wardens set up the attack to kill the King, that he had to withdraw his troops to save them from _warden betrayal_." he spat the words out vehemently.

"That _bastard!_" she hissed, anger settling in her quickly, too quickly for her liking but she was tired and emotionally drained. She stepped back from him further and began to pace as she listened to him continue.

"Bann Ceolic pulled all his forces at the order of Loghain, they're headed to Denerim forced march, leaving Lothering defenceless other than a handful of templars. Refugee's have been pouring in for days, there's little room, shelter or food. Basic supplies are running out fast and merchants are demanding outrageous coin for what little they have left." he shared the horrific news blandly as he tried to contain his anger. "Not to mention our personal situation. We have five hundred to provide for, little supplies, no home, Howe will be after our heads as soon as he realizes we're alive and without Cailan, Loghain will make himself regent."

"He wouldn't... not to Anora!" she was appalled at the idea.

"We're at war and she'll agree to it, he's her father after all, _Hero of Riverdane_." he pointed out dryly in his anger.

Lana had stopped pacing and looked out to the troops who were smartly making camp, they were well trained after all. In the setting sun Lana had no idea the figures she and Fergus cut to those below them, Fergus a handsome tower of brawn and fury ready to protect that which he considered his, Lana a gorgeous battlemaiden of calculating appraisal as she considered their situation with one hand on her hip the other twirling her dagger.

"First things first. We need to speak with the Knight Captain here and the Revered Mother, without the Bann they'll be the next authority figures the people will listen to. Lothering must be evacuated immediately. While that's happening our forces will provide what protection we can, we can't face the horde but any roving bands of darkspawn can be dealt with. Once I've got some food in me we'll talk about what comes next." She nodded, her tone assertive and sharper than usual given her emotional state.

"Are you sure we've got time for that? The darkspawn are right behind us." Fergus frowned.

Lana whirled around to him, "Loghain _abandoned_ these people. We are _Couslands,_ we will not leave them as darkspawn fodder." her voice was raised and carried down to the troops who were once again inspired by her devotion to the people of Ferelden.

Fergus nodded and managed a smile, "I thought you might say that. They're ready to talk to us, though they don't know about Howe's actions yet."

"We need to find out how he plans to get away with this at a landsmeet. Loghain won't call one or the Bannorn would oust him in a heartbeat." Lana continued twirling her dagger absently as her mind tried to work through the fog of exhaustion and hunger.

Fergus put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, perhaps they'll have a meal for us. Leonys and Temerly will take care of everything here." he'd already spoken to Leonys as Temerly had taken it upon himself to be Lana's personal body guard ever since Ostagar.

Temerly nodded, she would be safe with her brother.

"Temerly, organize a hunting party, we'll need fresh meat, as much as possible. Take Sahera with you, she'll show you a thing or two about how the Dalish do it." she smirked.

Temerly hadn't had much to do with the elven woman but her devotion to Lana was clear to all, "Yes my Lady." he bowed his head and went off to quickly fulfil his orders.

Walking through the small township of Lothering it was clear that the people there were struggling. Refugee's had made a camp in a cleared area east of the main market place that was rather empty of merchant carts at the moment. People looked tired, dirty, scared and hungry. It was heartbreaking to see.

The Chantry was very busy. Many a lost soul had come to pray or beg from the holy sisters for aid though all they had to give was a comforting word and prayer. Templars were trying to go about their duties whilst causing as little fuss as possible. One appeared to be giving orders, a darker skinned man in his mid thirties by the looks of it, his long dark brown hair was tied back in an orderly manner and his deep baritone was heavy with weariness.

"That's Ser Bryant, Knight Captain." Fergus nodded towards him for Lana.

Ser Bryant recognized the noble quickly and dismissed his men. Bowing to the newly arrived pair he straightened quickly to take in the woman who now accompanied him, his sister Kaylana. Her beauty was widely renowned and even in armour and dishevelled by the flight from Ostagar the rumours barely did her credit. "Lord Cousland, Lady Cousland." he greeted them.

Lana tore her gaze from the desperation of the people and could understand exactly why his shoulders were heavy, "Ser Bryant." she greeted kindly, aware that at the mention of their family name several nearby heads turned in wonder.

"Please come this way, the Revered Mother awaits." Ser Bryant led them to a chamber to the right side of the stage where a brother was chanting from the pulpit for the people gathered.

For the first time the words spoken in that sing song voice they all used made Lana's skin crawl. Clenching her jaw she kept her eyes focused on the man in front of her. When they entered it was clear this Revered Mother enjoyed reading. She had quite the library of books in her personal abode.

The elder woman was sitting in a chair positioned in the middle of the room where she obviously met many people. She had a round face, kind brown eyes, thin lips and her gray hair was pulled back neatly in a bun. Her aura was indeed that of a grandmotherly old lady. She took in the two young nobles before her and could see the anger that burned within them, especially the young woman. "Welcome Lord and Lady Cousland, I greet you in the blessed name of the Maker." she bowed her head politely to them, a gesture not normally required by Revered Mothers.

It served to cool off Fergus but only to incite Lana further. She asserted great will to keep her mouth tightly clamped.

"Thank you Revered Mother." Fergus spoke for them as he was the eldest after all.

"Little was spoken of the events at Ostagar when the Teyrn's men came through. The Maker must have his hand on you to have spared you from what took place there." Her voice was soft and calm and though she kept her words vague she quickly stopped at the outrage that poured from both nobles before her.

"_Spared!_" Lana snapped at her, "You think we were _spared_? Unlike _Loghain_ we actually _fought_ beside the king. We stood in that valley and faced the darkspawn head on with the wardens along with South Reach and the southern forces of Southron Hills. Two and a half _thousand_ men and women stood and fought, only five hundred of us remain since Loghain _abandoned_ us!" she stopped at the firm touch on her arm and looked up at Fergus.

"They know only what they've been told." He reminded her gently.

Lana took a deep breath and bowed her head, pinching the bridge of her nose as her head swam, "My apologies, it's... it's been a long, hard journey." she murmured.

"I understand my Lady. Perhaps you could enlighten us." The Revered Mother suggested, hoping that it would help get the anger from the hearts of these two powerful young people.

"Lana, you know more than I do." Fergus murmured to her.

Lana nodded, "The plan, which was Teyrn Loghain's, was that the Wardens and a large enough force to look like a feasible army would take their stand at the northern end of the valley by the Ostagar ruins. Once the darkspawn had fully engaged in battle with this force a beacon would be lit and Loghain's forces would attack from either side of the valley, flanking the darkspawn and crushing them from three sides." she took a deep breath, "We engaged the darskpawn as planned, the beacon was lit as planned, but instead of charging as planned Loghain's men quit the field and left us all to die." she clenched her fists, "When I realized what was happening I went to find the King, we _had_ to pull out there was no way we could win against so many darkspawn. However, I was too late. King Cailan was crushed by an ogre before I could reach him."

Fergus stiffened, "Wait, you _saw_ that?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Yes. That's when I went looking for you as the next in command." her voice was soft as she choked back the tears.

"Oh Lana." Fergus pulled her in close for a hug.

The Revered Mother was deeply touched by the anguish on Kaylana's face, it was common knowledge that Cailan, Anora, Fergus and Kaylana were a tight knit group of friends. She remained quiet for the time being.

"How could Loghain blame the Wardens when it was _his plan_? He was the one who _told them_ to make their stand as they did, they were following _his orders_." she hissed through her teeth.

Ser Bryant and the Revered Mother looked at each other, that changed _everything_ they'd been told.

"The only people who knew that were Loghain, and those on the battlefield. He's probably counting on the darkspawn having eradicated us all and his reputation as the Hero of Riverdane will make people more likely to believe him." Fergus grunted.

"Oh of course, because the mighty hero would _never_ just quit the field without even having drawn his weapon." Lana drawled, pulling back from him and wiping the moisture from her lashes.

"Especially with Cailan down there, he's been like a son to the man. Why would he do this? Why would he just leave him to die?" Fergus hadn't been able to figure it out for the life of him.

Lana had a much better idea. "Two reasons, first he believes that Cailan and I had an affair."

"What! That's absurd!" Fergus exclaimed, sure he'd heard the rumours, he'd defended his sisters honour with his fists on occasion but for Loghain to actually _believe_ them?

"He and Cailan had an argument over it and just couldn't convince him otherwise because of the second reason. We spent just four weeks in _Orlais_." Lana wouldn't be able to figure out the details of who was communicating with whom but something had indeed gone down while they'd been away.

"But you were there to find out just who is really betraying Ferelden to the bloody Orlesians! Surely he wouldn't think you and _Cailan_ would betray us? By the void you two are the most Ferelden nobility we bloody well _have._ Cailan can't stand that Orlesian maid of Anora's and you won't touch anything Orlesian with a ten foot pole!" Fergus argued, to in shock to care about the two people listening in on this private debate.

"Yet we went to Orlais. We spent four _weeks_ there in fact. You know all you have to do is say the bloody word to Loghain and he sees red. That's why Cailan came to me, for my help in figuring out what the hell the Orlesians were up to. I think... I think we've been played. What other reason could Howe have had to not only do what he did but be able to get away with it considering just who is regent now?" she shrugged painfully.

Fergus went sheet white as the pieces fell into place, "Bloody flames Lana. You're- you really think it's all connected?"

"The Orlesians obviously realized Cailan and I were on to them so they planted evidence, started rumours about us to discredit us before we could put a stop to their plans. And because Loghain no longer thinks rationally when you mention Orlais they played him like a violin and he betrayed Cailan, he betrayed _us_ and knowing the Bannorn he's going to cause civil war. Which is why he took Bann Ceolic's forces, he's going to be boosting his army as quickly as possible to force the Bannorn to its knees." Lana shook her head, the pieces had already been coming together in her mind, she was gifted with a good strategic head on her shoulders and the nous to deduce different paths through many variables. Which was why Cailan had wanted her help with Orlais.

Fergus knew her gut instincts were always spot on and he slumped back against a bookshelf. "But what about the darkspawn?"

"He doesn't think this is a Blight so won't treat it like one. He probably thinks the darkspawn will stick to the Wilds." She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. "But all the wardens I've spoken with have _all_ talked about being able to _feel_ the archdemon, all the ones who joined at Ostagar have been having terrifying visions of it, _seeing_ it in their dreams. If it was only one or two it could be excused as just having bad dreams about the enemy but _every single one_ of them?" she shook her head. "This is a Blight and we've only got three bloody wardens all of whom have been wardens for all of three days and are still trying to figure out their new senses let alone knowing how in the void they're supposed to stop a Blight."

"Maker help us." Bryant murmured in horror.

"You couldn't have found Duncan?" Fergus groaned.

"We're bloody lucky I found _any_ wardens in that fucked up mess! The only reason I even got to them was that they'd been placed further back from the original front lines because they're new recruits. They were cut off from the others and surprise, surprise, I'm _not_ a bloody warden, I _don't_ have superhuman darkspawn killing abilities." she yelled at him in frustration.

"I know, I didn't mean it like that. You were amazing out there and we'd all be dead if it wasn't for you." Fergus quickly appeased her.

They were both quiet for a few moments as Lana fought for control over her emotions and Fergus tried to process everything.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ser Bryant ventured into the silence.

Fergus looked to Lana, so Bryant and the Revered Mother did as well.

"Evacuate Lothering, get everyone out within the next few days. I don't know much about darkspawn but all the stories claim they go to the populated areas. Closest populated area to them now is right here. I would guess they'd move north east as that's the most fertile and highly populated area of Ferelden. So take your people west. Any of the townships around Lake Calenhad, the Frostbacks if they're desperate. But send them in groups, a whole town arriving at one place will simply cause far too many problems like what you're facing here, food will run out quickly." A thought suddenly came to mind and her eyes lit up.

Fergus smirked, "I know that look sister, what is it?"

"An idea. It'll need some time to figure it out properly but I think I might be on to something. For the time being there's not enough time left in the day to do anything." she looked to the Revered Mother, "In the morning, we'll return with a suitable plan of action as to how to evacuate your people. Tonight rest knowing that unlike Loghain, you will not be abandoned by the Couslands. Our forces will remain south and shield you as much as possible from the darkspawn." Lana bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Allow me to bless you before you go." The Revered Mother raised her hand to begin.

Lana couldn't stop her mouth, "I don't need the blessings of a god who abandoned us _twice_, he's no better than _Loghain_." she spat.

"Lana!" Fergus hissed at her, "You've always believed in the Maker."

"You didn't see what he let Howe do to your wife and son." She returned coldly then strode out, her posture oddly calm.

Fergus sagged, "My apologies Mother. Much... much has happened. I..."

"It is alright, she is young and angry at the Maker, understandably so given all you have experienced. Let us pray for her." she had seen how grief twisted belief in the Maker and prayed that Kaylana Cousland would find peace.


	9. Leaving the Wilds

_**Just a shorty for tonight. It didn't fit with the previous chapter or the one to come. Next one will be considerably longer though and will be up tomorrow.**_

___**Thanks for the reviews! They always inspire me to get more chapters up. Lothering will most definitely go down differently but I doubt it'll be in the manner you expect and will have far reaching consequences... that is for next chapter however.**_

_**Enjoy! :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ashana felt something hot, wet and stinky breathing on her cheek and groaned, pushing it away. "Ew." she grumbled, opening her eyes to see a big monster of a dog panting down at her. She squeaked in fright and shot to the side of the bed.<p>

The mabari whined and sunk low, looking up at her with big pleading puppy dog eyes.

Ashana calmed as she recalled slowly where she'd seen the dog before.

"Ah your eyes finally open. Your mutt has been stinking up the place for hours." Morrigan glared at the beast.

He growled at her back.

"We healed your mistress, do not take that tone with me!" Morrigan asserted primly.

"Morrigan? What..." she looked around and realized she was in the hut in the Wilds and not the army camp, she also realized she was naked and blushed.

"Oh tis nothing I have not seen before. Here." Morrigan tossed her clothes on the bed, "I got the blood stains out but alas it is in quite the state of disrepair, arrows tend to do that."

Ashana quickly got dressed, "What happened?" she asked softly.

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. It was a massacre." Morrigan kept her voice calm and without emotion as she shared the news. "Only a token force managed to flee."

"Do you know if any of the other wardens made it out? The King? Lana?" she frowned, "Wait you don't know Lana do you."

"I do know of Lana Cousland and yes she and her brother did manage to escape, they lead the survivors to Lothering. Your King was not so fortunate and from what I could see the wardens were already cut off before Lana could reach them. Your friend from the tower is waiting outside, he has not taken the news well. I suppose it would be unkind to say he has been behaving like a child." She frowned, the templar had been swinging from despair to denial since he'd been told.

"It would be unkind. The wardens were all the family he had left." Ashana frowned right back at the human woman.

Morrigan shrugged, "My mother wishes to speak with you outside."

"Were my injuries severe?" Ashana looked down at herself though she was dressed now, she could feel her muscles aching but nothing overly drastic, she couldn't remember what happened at the tower very clearly other than they _had_ lit the beacon.

"Yes they were, though it was nothing mother could not fix." Morrigan again shrugged like it was no big deal, her tone nonchalant.

Ashana walked over to her and looked up at the woman, "Thank you Morrigan." she murmured every bit sincere and grateful to be alive.

Morrigan was quite surprised and didn't know how to really respond, "You are welcome, though mother did most of the work, I am no healer." she shifted uncomfortably and hoped the girl would leave sooner rather than later.

Ashana just nodded and quietly walked outside, the dog right behind her.

"See, here is your gray warden, no worse for wear as I said." Flemeth gestured to her, her tone slightly annoyed at Alistair.

"Ashana!" Alistair dashed over to her and Ashana squeaked as the big human scooped her up and hugged her. "I thought- I thought you'd died!" he moaned, almost crying at the sight and feel of her warm and well and whole.

Flemeth laughed, "That might change quickly if you insist on choking her to death."

Alistair almost dropped her as he realized what he was doing, "Oh, sorry."

Ashana quickly caught her breath, "I'm fine thanks to Morrigan's mother... uh, I'm sorry I don't know your name." she bowed her head politely to the old woman.

"Names are pretty things but pretty useless. The Chasind call me Flemeth." she shrugged.

Both wardens eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Flemeth as in _the_ Witch of the Wilds? As in hundreds of years old? As in the most powerful apostate in Thedas?" Alistair gaped, horrified.

"Hmph, if you believe the tales. I care not for them." Flemeth shrugged, a motion it seemed Morrigan had gotten from her mother.

Ashana swallowed, "It doesn't matter who she is, she saved us and we've got to go to Lothering."

Flemeth chuckled, "Such determination!" the elf pleased her, there was something in her spirit that had been lacking in the others. However even she was not enough to face the Blight, they would need this Lana Cousland.

"Why? What's in Lothering?" Alistair frowned, he hadn't paid much attention to Morrigan or her mother since being told almost everyone in the valley, including the king, had been slain when Loghain quit the field.

"Lana and her brother, they managed to get some survivors out according to Morrigan." Ashana frowned slightly, "Didn't she tell you?"

"The fool was not listening." Morrigan called from the hut.

Alistair bristled, he really _did not_ like that woman. "Okay so we find the Couslands then what? They're hardly in a position to help after what Howe did to them. They've been disinherited and dispossessed."

"But Lana's really smart she can help us. We've got to stop the Blight and we'll need all the help we can get, especially if it is just the two of us left." Ashana asserted quickly, though the words were heavy on her heart.

Alistairs eyes glistened with unshed tears at the reminder, "How can _we_ stop a Blight? It's never been done before without the armies of a half dozen nations. I don't even know how we're supposed to kill the archdemon!" he whined.

"Well that seems to me like two different problems, how to raise an army and how to kill the archdemon." Flemeth pointed out, hoping to lead them to a certain item Alistair had tucked away in his breastplate.

Ashana clicked her fingers and pointed at him, "Didn't Duncan give you the treaties? Mages, elves, dwarves, that'd be a good place to start right?"

"Very good indeed, sounds to me like you've got the beginnings of an army right there." Flemeth nodded in approval, yes the elf was indeed worth saving.

Alistair's expression lightened, "Of course! And we can go to Redcliffe as well, Arl Eamon's men weren't at Ostagar, he'll still have all his forces and won't stand for what Loghain's done."

"Well then, are you ready to go off and be wardens?" Flemeth smirked smugly, looking from one to the other.

"Can we do this? Can we really do this?" Alistair scratched his head.

"With Lana's help we can." Ashana nodded confidently, she looked to Flemeth, "Thank you for your help and saving us."

Flemeth held up her hands and waved them, "No, no, the thanks will go to you Wardens. But there is one more thing I can offer you." she smirked as Morrigan strode out.

"The stew is bubbling mother, shall we have two guests for the eve or none?" she asked, smirking at the wardens.

"The wardens will be leaving shortly girl," Flemeth's smile widened smugly, "and _you_ will be joining them."

"Such a shame..." Morrigan began but her head whipped around to her mother in shock as she realized what her mother had just said, "_what!_" she exclaimed.

Flemeth chuckled, "You heard me girl, you had ears last time I checked."

Morrigan was appalled, "But mother I'm not even _ready_, this is not what I wanted!"

"You've been itching to get out of the Wilds for years, and you _must_ be ready. The wardens cannot unite Ferelden against the Blight without you." Flemeth insisted gravely, no more mirth in her eyes but stern warning.

Morrigan knew that look, that was a look you _never_ argued with.

"If Morrigan doesn't want to come..." Ashana felt very uncomfortable having the woman forced out of her home for them.

"Her magic will be useful and she knows the Wilds, she can get you safely past the horde." Flemeth nodded to Ashana.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but won't her magic cause problems? I mean outside the Wilds she's an apostate." Alistair frowned, every bone in his body was screaming _bad idea, bad idea._

"If you didn't want help from us _illegal_ _mages_ I could have left you to die in the tower." Flemeth shot at him in annoyance.

He blanched, "Point taken."

Morrigan sighed, "Allow me to get my things." she returned to the hut with Flemeth right behind her.

"You know this is a bad idea right." Alistair muttered to Ashana.

Ashana frowned, "No I don't know that. I think Morrigan will be very helpful, she knows magic not taught in the circle."

"Because it's _illegal_." Alistair pointed out in a hushed voice.

"No, because closed minded people didn't like the power mages have. I'm not talking about blood magic, she's not a blood mage, her hands and wrists have no scars you can see that perfectly clearly." Ashana pouted.

Alistair swallowed, her arms were indeed blemish free and they weren't the only things you could clearly see. Her scant top didn't leave much to the imagination at all.

"Things like changing her form is what I meant. She can turn into a wolf and I'm sure there are other things she can change in to. That kind of magic will be very useful. Not to mention I have no idea how to get out of the Wilds, do you? Could you get us to Lothering without running us into the horde?" she challenged.

"N-no. Okay, okay, I give up you win, she can come." Alistair resigned himself to the fact the evil she-witch was going to be joining them.

A little while later Morrigan and her mother returned, she had her staff and a satchel over her shoulder. "Very well I am ready, if you would prefer I can be your silent guide." she offered dryly, not relishing this journey _at all_.

"No, I'd prefer you spoke your mind." Ashana shook her head at the offer.

Flemeth laughed, "You will regret saying that!" she guffawed.

"Dear sweet mother," Morrigan's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I shall look back upon this day you cast me out with such fondness."

"Oh get over yourself girl." Flemeth rolled her eyes.

"Do not forget the stew boiling, I would hate to return to a burnt down hut." Morrigan sniped.

"Tis more likely you'll return to one trampled by the darkspawn, me along with it." Flemeth scoffed, crossing her arms and looking at her daughter pointedly.

Morrigan paled, "I... that is not what I..." she stammered.

Flemeth softened, "I know. Tis time for you to go." she nodded towards Lothering.

"Goodbye mother." Morrigan murmured then without another word turned and began leading the wardens away from Ostagar and the horde.


	10. Reunited

_**He he he, Nightbrainzz you totally made my day with all your reviews! Fear not I have great plans for the men and women of Highever! Ferelden isn't going to know what hit it! Neither will Howe and Loghain... but we are only just beginning our journey!**_

_**I hope you continue to enjoy Ferelden through my imagination!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Fergus, Lana, Leonys and Temerly stood on the hill overlooking the gathered troops. They'd done a proper counting and discovered they had a small pocket of men from South Reach, twelve men, who'd joined them after being saved when Lana had turned the Highever archers to their aid. Fergus was addressing the men as he was supposed to be the next Teyrn and wasn't about to let Howe take that from him easily.<p>

"You all know by now that Teyrn Loghain had planned from the very beginning to turn his back on us and the King at Ostagar." his voice boomed over the troops.

There was a rumble but overall the troops listened.

"We can only guess at his reasons but given what happened at Ostagar and before that in Highever we can safely assume that Howe and Loghain are in league with each other. Howe _knew_ that there would be no King to bring justice on him which is _why_ he attacked our home in the dead of the night, slaughtering those in Castle Cousland with such dishonour." he was bellowing out his words with passion and fire, throwing his whole body into his words, Lana wasn't the only one who could inspire people.

Lana watched in approval at the anger the troops showed at his words, he held up his hands for silence and was granted it.

"Loghain claims the wardens betrayed the king, that they lured him into a trap which was why he had to pull his men. He is counting on the darkspawn having killed everyone who fought in the valley for these filthy lies to be believed. _BUT WE DID NOT DIE! _We fought and bled for our king, our brothers and sisters in arms gave their lives defending Ferelden!_ WE KNOW THE TRUTH FOR __**WE**__ WERE THERE!_" he roared, his fist punching the air.

There was a powerful roar from the troops in response to his words.

Fergus allowed it and after a few moments held up his hands once more for silence. "We are all asking why would Loghain and Howe betray the King, the Couslands and our _country_. Two months ago it came to the attention of King Cailan and my sister Lana that there is an Orlesian plot in play attempting to undermine the Crown and put an Orlesian on the throne, that Queen Anora's life was in danger."

The quiet of the listening soldiers was filled with startled gasps.

"To discover who was behind this devious plot King Cailan and Lady Lana went to Orlais personally. They risked their lives to protect the Queen, to protect Ferelden from Orlesian scheming. Yet they return to discover that because they had gone together people have been spreading vulgar rumours about them, that for their sacrifices they've been made into _traitors_!" he spat the word out vehemently.

Lana had crossed her arms and was looking livid, but they'd discussed this, that they had to control the information their people had because Howe and Loghain would be spreading the lies to defend their positions.

"The Orlesians did their damnable best to discredit and assassinate Cailan and Lana in Orlais but their fools couldn't get through Lana's blades or cunning. So instead they send lies to Ferelden so _our own countrymen_ turn against them!" Fergus shouted out his anger. "And because of the Orlesians, Loghain and Howe _thousands_ of innocent men and women have been massacred!" his hand slashed through the air and slammed into his open palm in a fist, "_THIS WILL NOT STAND UNAVENGED!_"

The soldiers yelled in approval.

"We will be splitting into groups as right now any large force not allied to Loghain and Howe will be considered a threat and enemy of Ferelden by them. But we cannot just let the darkspawn have a free hand in southern Ferelden like Loghain would allow them. Lady Lana will be aiding the last of the Wardens in preparations to face the Blight. I will be leading a force of two hundred strong to patrol and hunt down darkspawn scouting groups. The rest of you will be split into smaller groups and given specific instructions as to how you can cause Howe and Loghain the most amount of trouble and to show our fellow countrymen and women their deceit and betrayal. You will be the swords of _TRUTH._" he punched the air once more, "For the King!"

The response was automatic from the soldiers.

"_All hail the King!_" they roared.

"For the Couslands!" He continued.

"_Long live the Couslands!"_

"For _Ferelden_!" Fergus punched the air one last time.

"_FERELDEN, FERELDEN, FERELDEN!_" There was no cheering, this was a call to defend their homeland, to avenge their fallen, to bring justice to the likes of Loghain and Howe. The roar was mighty and shook the earth itself as over five hundred men and women bellowed their support.

The people of Lothering were startled by the cry that echoed through the town and many were heartened by it. They had not been abandoned, they had not been just left to die. Already many were packing as the Revered Mother and Knight Captain had addressed them, telling them the truth about Teyrn Loghain's sudden appearance, why he'd taken away their defenders and what had truly happened in Ostagar. Of course there had been a public outcry against him. But the Cousland's had promised aid. While they themselves had no food and supplies they did have good strong men and women, soldiers who would give their lives to protect them. They would be splitting their soldiers into groups of escorts to help them evacuate to safety. Lady Lana had explained that not everyone could turn up at one town in particular or else the same problems that had been faced here would be faced wherever they went. So she had worked with the Knight Captain and Revered Mother to sort out people, families into groups that would spread throughout the Bannorn to lessen the load and ensure they all had enough to survive.

Lana's plan was twofold in this, not only would the load be spread, but so would the truth. They had no hope of defending Lothering against the horde with their reduced forces but she _could_ ensure the people themselves were as safe as possible given the circumstances. She had no doubt that Howe would come down hard on anyone in the north who spoke against him so she, Fergus and Leonys had put together more specialized groups that were more focussed on instigating an underground resistance and ferreting out information.

The Swords of Truth was what they'd call themselves, as much as Lana really hated the Chantry right now the majority of Fereldens revered it and the symbolism was meant to evoke the image of the beloved Andraste facing down the terrible oppressors and enemies of the Maker, the Chantry symbol was the Sword of Mercy after all.

Lana had of course conferred with the Revered Mother over this to make sure they wouldn't be seen as defiling the Chantry or perverting it or something. The woman had assured her no and taken the chance to try and talk her through her anger at the Maker, Lana had had a couple hours sleep after a long night of planning but had food in her stomach and was completely focussed so had been able to keep her head clear and calm. She'd played sheepish and of course knew all the right things to say to appease the woman... without meaning a word of them.

The troops broke up into units then the those who'd been entrusted to lead the fifteen groups of between twenty and twenty five people that would spread throughout Ferelden began gathering their people to go through their specific missions.

Lana sat in the tavern with Cullen, Lucia and Kallian. They'd gotten Lucia some normal clothes so people wouldn't look at her and see right away that she was a mage in her robes. Instead she wore dark brown breeches with a loose fitting tan coloured shirt and a doeskin vest that was more form fitting and was giving Cullen all kinds of grief as it hugged her curves in _all_ the right places.

A bunch of rowdy soldiers not of the Highever camp had taken up residence at a table in the middle of the tavern. They were drinking heartily and toasting to Loghain their hero and saviour from warden treachery. None were aware of the heated glares the locals were giving them. They'd come in from the north road so were unaware of the force to the south of the township.

Kallian was about to get up and give the jerks a piece of her mind when a warm hand gently took hold of her arm. She looked up into Lana's blue eyes.

"I think everyone in this room wants to shut them up. But right now they're heavily armoured and armed, innocent people will get hurt. Let them have their drinks, when they stumble out of here drunk I'm pretty sure others will defend your honour." she nodded to a group of seething young men from the refugee camp who'd been helping the Highever forces with evacuations.

"I'd like to do that myself." Kallian muttered but forced herself to relax.

"Oh and I'm quite sure you could take them all on single handed, but the people here support us, support you and they would get themselves involved and hurt. Is that what you want?" Lana murmured, her voice staying soft and concerned but gentle.

She ducked her face, "No."

Lana let go of her arm, giving her a gentle squeeze as she did.

A couple of the soldiers left their comrades and began questioning the people in the tavern. It seemed they were looking for someone.

"Stay calm." Lana muttered to the anxious wardens as the soldiers approached their table.

"You lot don't look like you're from around here." one of them muttered.

"Lots of people here aren't from around here sers, is there something we can assist you with?" Lana asked smoothly, smiling up at him, her body language calm and easy going.

"There's something _you_ can certainly assist us with sweetheart." the other man drawled, his eyes drinking in her magnificent body.

Cullen rose to his feet, his templar armour catching their attention, "You will keep this conversation civil and honourable _sers._" he growled.

The soldiers glared from him to Kallian, "Them's said the knife ear was a blonde one not a brown one." the second one muttered.

Lana immediately put her arm around Kallian's shoulders as the elf nearly shot to her feet in outrage, "Sers, my friend takes great offense to being called that. If you could kindly ask your questions we would appreciate it." she soothed, her other hand under the table over Kallian's that was gripping her knife.

"Since ye asked so nicely an' all." the first one smirked, "Seen a blonde man, about his build," he gestured to Cullen, "with a little blonde elf, a mage, since ye been 'ere?"

The wardens glanced to Lana in surprise, could they be looking for Alistair and Ashana? Had they survived?

"I'm afraid we only got here yesterday and with all the people here we haven't seen anyone that matches your..." Lana stopped as right then Ashana, Alistair and the woman from Ostagar strode in, "description. Why are you looking for them anyway?"

"They're wardens, they betrayed the King. Loghain's offered a bounty for their heads." The man grunted.

Lana smirked, "Oh in that case, think they're the ones you want?" she nodded towards the trio, Alistair and Ashana looked exhausted but hopeful.

As the men turned around Lana released Kallian, "Spread out and wait for my command." she whispered before the wardens could get angry at her for betraying their friends, she had a plan after all as she stood and casually and walked around the tables as though going to the bar.

The atmosphere suddenly became even more tense, most of the locals knew _exactly_ who Lana and the wardens were and had been waiting for something to happen. Looked like it was about to. Those closest to the Teyrn's soldiers began moving out of the way at Lady Lana's gesture.

Of course the soldiers were too tipsy and too focused on their quarry to notice.

"Looks like it's our lucky day boys. These are the ones we been waiting for." the leader of the rough soldiers smiled darkly at the two wardens.

"Haven't we been asking about 'em all morning, an' no one claimed to 'ave seen 'em?" Another growled, drawing his weapon.

"Seems like we been lied to." the leader agreed and also drew his weapon.

A woman's voice suddenly piped in, "Come now, there's no need for violence, surely these are just more refugees simply looking for shelter." a Chantry sister with luscious red hair attempted to calm the situation.

"These ain't refugees, they're Wardens, they betrayed our King!" the leader yelled.

Alistair gaped, "We did _no such thing_! _Loghain_ abandoned the King!" he hadn't noticed the others as he'd been so focused on the soldiers but Ashana had and she was ready for a fight at Lana's smile and nod of greeting.

"Loghain _saved us_! You'll die for such slander!" the leader yelled.

"NOW!" Lana shouted and suddenly it was bedlam as two wardens become five and three other skilful fighters joined the fray, Lana, Morrigan and the sister. Between three mages, three faster than average rogues and two powerful warriors Teyrn Loghains men never stood a chance. They were cut down so quickly the leader almost didn't have the chance to surrender.

He cried out in dismay as he was pushed to his knees, a hand gripping his hair and a knife against his throat about to slit it, "I surrender!" he cried, dropping his sword and shield, holding his hands out in submission.

"Hold!" The sister called quickly.

Lana looked at her, "Why? He would have shown the wardens no mercy why should he receive it just because he was defeated?"

"Because you have won, there is no need for more death." the pretty red haired sister pleaded with her.

Lana looked down at the trembling man and took a deep breath. She warred with herself, should she let him go? Killing him now would be killing him in cold blood. Could she live with that? Raising her eyes to look at Ashana she saw a trust in them that she hadn't seen since Oren. Letting this man go would endanger them. Wordlessly she shoved the mans head forward and ran her blade across his throat. She lived with a whole lot worse afterall.

He choked and gurgled on his own blood and fell to the floor dying in moments.

The people were shocked, this was _Lady Lana_!

Morrigan was impressed and quite pleased with the noblewoman, it was the smart thing to do.

Lana turned to the sister, "Right now Loghain doesn't know if the wardens survived Ostagar. This uncertainty is the only thing protecting them from his depravity. I will do whatever it takes to protect the wardens so they can find a way to end this Blight while Loghain and Howe play at their filthy political games." granted she and Fergus had plans to deal with dirty politics as well, you don't survive four weeks as an _honoured guest_ in the Royal Court of Orlais without learning a few things. She pointed down at the body, "That man would have gone straight back to Loghain and confirmed that the wardens are alive. He made his choice to die by the sword the moment he drew his and tried to kill the wardens and I _will_ _kill_ any man or woman who threatens the Wardens." she defended her actions confidently and calmly. Turning to the young men who would have helped if given the chance she nodded to them, "Boys if you'd be so kind. You can help yourself to their gear."

"Boss, you might wanna see this." Kallian had already been pilfering the bodies for gold or anything useful, she held up a parchment.

Lana read it and cursed vehemently in elvish. "Take this to Fergus, tell him to get the Warden's supplies sorted immediately, we'll be leaving in a couple hours." she growled, giving it back to the elf who was the fastest on foot. Then she cuffed the back of her head affectionately, "And don't call me boss."

Kallian grinned at her for the first time, then she dashed away. The more she was getting to know Lana the less she saw her as a noble.

Lana barely had time to brace herself before Ashana threw herself in her arms and burst into tears.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Ashana sobbed, unable to say more at the tightness of her throat and the tears of relief streaming down her cheeks.

Lana grinned and hugged her back, gently soothing her, "Me to gorgeous. I was contemplating how Lucia and I were going to hunt you down in the Beyond."

Ashana laughed through her tears, hugging her tighter in case this was just a dream, her face nestled between Lana's breasts.

Lana didn't have the heart to extricate herself from the emotional elf, "Go grab a drink Alistair, you look like you could use one."

His shoulders sank as he relaxed, "Maker yes." he beamed as Cullen approached and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you brother." Cullen was incredibly relieved that Alistair had made it, they'd gotten on well in the day they'd known each other and being a former templar initiate they understood each other like the others never could.

"What no hug for me?" Lucia grinned, seeing Lana's predicament and wanting a hug from her friend personally.

"Lucia!" Ashana squealed in delight and flew into her arms.

Morrigan rolled her eyes at the childish display.

Lana fixed up her armour and looked between the sister who looked like she wanted to talk and the Chasind woman who had appeared to her on the battlefield.

"You are leading the wardens then?" the sister addressed Lana.

"Technically no, I'm not a warden, I'm aiding them. These four have only been wardens for three days, I'm not sure how long Alistair's been a warden but he's the most senior. I'd imagine that he'll be leading the wardens." Lana shrugged.

Morrigan scoffed, "Please, that fool could not lead a mouse to cheese, he's been following orders from the mage child."

Lana grinned at the comparison, "Truly?" she looked back at the pair.

Lucia had taken Ashana back to their table and she was practically bouncing in happiness very much like a child. Alistair looked weary but pleased as punch to have Cullen by his side as they got another round of drinks for the table.

"Truly." Morrigan muttered dryly, "'Twould be best if you lead, you have the skills necessary and they already look at you as their leader, _boss_." she reminded her with a smirk.

Lana groaned, "Oh please don't call me that." she rubbed her neck.

"Tis the truth." Morrigan shrugged.

Lana glanced at her, she hadn't had time to really notice just how truly beautiful this woman was, her skin was lightly tanned from living in the Wilds and wearing little clothing, she was slender and subtly toned, her curves were very feminine and very eye catching, her lips were full and luscious, her eyes were a strange glittering golden and framed by long dark lashes, her heart shaped face was framed with thick raven tresses held back in a neat twist. They were of similar height so looked eye to eye as they both took in the other woman.

Morrigan had seen enough of the woman to know that she was strong, confident, intelligent and had excellent leadership abilities. For the time being that was all she needed to know.

"I take it then you are accompanying the Wardens as well?" Lana posed carefully, it was clear the woman was an apostate, not that she cared whether or not the woman had been raised by the Chantry, actually the idea was as pleasing as it was concerning.

"Indeed. I am Morrigan, we did not have the luxury of exchanging names last we met." She bowed her head politely.

"No kidding. Was it really necessary to smack me in the head in the middle of the battlefield?" Lana smirked, the woman already knew her name so there was no need to introduce herself.

"Twas hardly a smack and I needed to get your attention." Morrigan asserted quickly, "What would you have me call you?" nobles could be finicky about how they were addressed in public, at least according to her mother, she'd never met a noble before.

"Lana. I recommend getting something to eat, I intend for us to get as far from Lothering as possible by nightfall. Loghain's put out a rather large bounty on our warden friends and given how desperate people are here I wouldn't put it passed some of them to try and take him up on it." she thumbed over to their table.

Morrigan nodded and sauntered over.

"I will be joining you." the sister had been so busy helping people she didn't know who this Lana was but she was obviously someone important.

Lana schooled her expression so her scowl didn't show. "And why would a sister want to accompany a band of darkspawn slaying wardens?" she asked slowly, annoyed that the woman _expected_ to just come along, her annoyance was also increased as she was clearly Orlesian.

"Because the Maker told me to." she insisted.

At that Lana scowled, "What's your name sister?"

"Oh forgive me, I am Leliana." she bowed her head politely.

"Listen Leliana, I don't give a shit what your Maker wants." Lana growled.

Leliana was stunned and rocked back a little on her feet.

"You're Orlesian and right now Orlesians have made my life a living flaming void. That's two big crosses as to why I have no inclination of letting you come with us." she asserted firmly, her tone icy cold.

Leliana was a little flustered at the sudden change in the woman, she had gone about this the wrong way, "My mother was born in Ferelden, she went with her Orlesian mistress at the end of the occupation hence my accent. I have been here in the Lothering Chantry for over two years now. Before that I was a minstrel, tales and song were my life and as you saw I learned how to defend myself, I can fight. I can do more than fight and you will need all the help you can get, yes?"

Lana's eyes narrowed, she knew immediately that this woman was a bard. She hissed through her teeth. She was about to refuse her outright when the thought came that perhaps she _could_ actually make use of the woman. "You will have to earn my trust and the first sign of betrayal and you will be meeting your precious Maker personally." she growled.

Leliana beamed, pretending not to hear the threat, "Oh thank you! I have some more appropriate clothing in my quarters. I shall be back shortly." she bowed her head and scurried out.

Lana joined the lively table of wardens who were so relieved to be in each others company. They were talking about how they'd managed to escape Ostagar though none of them actually talked about Ostagar itself nor the people who hadn't made it out.

"Lana here carried Kallian ten miles on her back." Cullen beamed proudly at the woman.

"Yeah and totally passed out for a day and a half because of it." Lana smirked wryly as she contemplated where to sit, she slid next to Alistair, opposite Morrigan.

"Aw but Kallian's gotten over her total hate of nobility for it. She actually likes you now." Lucia laughed, "You should have seen the way she was hovering over you when we told her what you did for her."

"So my nefarious plan worked then huh." Lana chuckled.

"You had a plan? What plan?" Ashana asked, confused and scratching behind her right ear.

The others, bar Morrigan, laughed at her.

"I knew since we first met she hated me because of my station. Only way to get her to change her mind was to do something no one has ever done for her before. Saving her life and carrying her arse till I dropped seemed like a plausible idea. She hasn't been fawning over me, to proud for that thankfully, but her finally warming up and not looking to stab me in the back has been a good outcome." Lana was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well it certainly eased her tension." Lucia nodded with a smile.

Ashana leaned closer to Morrigan and whispered, "See, told you she was smart."

"Oh yes, her brilliance astounds me, she won the loyalty of one elf via nearly killing herself for her." Morrigan replied sarcastically, she winced and hissed through her teeth as Ashana poked her in the ribs.

"Be nice!" Ashana growled up at her, pouting up at the woman with her big blue eyes.

Morrigan sighed, "Could those eyes get any bigger?"

"Oh please don't encourage her. I swear the puppy dog eyes have magical qualities, no one can resist them." Lucia rolled her eyes affectionately and ruffled Ashana's hair.

"And you wondered why Alistair was doing everything she said." Lana laughed, she was well aware of the eyes.

Morrigan huffed and Alistair merely grinned.

The trio who'd recently arrived quickly ate a meal of thick and tasty stew, which had been supplied by the hunting parties of Highever so they'd gotten it free of charge.

Kallian returned and shook her head as Lana moved to make space for her on her side of the bench, "You can keep the smelly shem boys." she smirked, there was more room on the girls side of the table.

"Oh I'm one of the boys now am I?" Lana grinned, her eyes sparkling with mirth as the little elf slid into the small space on the other side of Lucia.

"No, you just take up too much space." Kallian shrugged, grinning and waiting for a response. Sure enough something hit her shoulder.

"So now I'm _fat?_ Watch it little miss, I might have to sit my fat arse on you one day." Lana retorted, wagging her finger at her.

The others guffawed at the friendly teasing.

Before Kallian could counter a figure stood at the end of the table.

Lana's smile dropped a little, "Right, guys this is Leliana." she looked very different in light leather armour and now armed with a bow not just the knives she'd fought with.

"The... sister?" Alistair scratched his head as he tried to place her face.

"Formerly a lay sister." Leliana nodded.

"She's going to be joining us. We need all the help we can get." Lana stood, it was time to go now.

"What _possible _reason could you have to allow a _Chantry_ sister to accompany us?" Morrigan demanded in disdain, glaring at the woman in an expression that would have most people cowering.

"Because she's a _minstrel_ who can fight. In Orlais that means she is no sister, she can kill you in a heartbeat and you won't see her coming." Lana looked at Leliana pointedly before walking towards the door.

Leliana frowned, how could she possibly know that she was a bard from such limited interaction? Thankfully no one seemed to have understood that particular nuance.

The wardens quickly followed their leader. They found Lana standing outside crouching before a massive mabari.

"Just _look_ at you big guy." Lana grinned, a little teary eyed as she thought of her faithful hound who'd given his life for her.

"That's Bear, Bear this is Lana, my friend and leader. She's very important so you need to make sure she stays safe." Ashana introduced them.

Lana shot to her feet, jaw slack with shock, "When did _that_ happen?" Mabari didn't just imprint on anyone.

"In the tower, there were a few mabari in cages, we released them to deal help with the darkspawn and he saved my life. Stayed with me ever since didn't you Bear." Ashana scratched him behind the ears.

He wuffed happily.

"He's bigger than Night, excellent teeth and from the looks of you, you're well a well trained war dog." she nodded to the animal, her voice soft.

He looked at her quizzically.

Lana smiled, "Night was my mabari. He gave his life to save mine." she nodded to Ashana, "You've a faithful friend in this one, though don't let him sleep in your tent no matter how he looks at you, I'd wager his puppy eyes'll trump yours any day."

Bear whined and looked up at her innocently.

"Uh-huh I'll be keeping an eye on you _big guy_." Lana winked at him and continued walking.

He wuffed and eagerly followed his new little mistress as they left the tavern.


	11. The Voice

Sahera and Temerly were seeing to the last of the supplies for Lana and the wardens. They had two horses packed with freshly hunted food and a couple tents, it was all they had to spare.

Temerly bowed his head to lady Lana, "I would accompany you if you let me." he grunted to her.

Lana smiled and gently took hold of his massive arm, "I know. But you're needed elsewhere and there's no one else I would trust for what you have to do." she reassured him. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on his bristly cheek. "Thank you for everything Temerly."

He blushed beneath the beard and grunted in response, bowing his head one last time before moving off, he hated goodbyes.

Sahera looked over at the wardens, "You do realize we're going to have to hunt every night to feed this lot, Lana."

Lana chuckled, "Well they _are_ wardens." it had shocked her how much Cullen, Lucia and Kallian ate, Kallian could just about eat her own body weight in one sitting, it was a good thing she was little.

"Sahera this is Morrigan and Leliana, they'll be joining us." she introduced the women.

Sahera looked long and hard at Morrigan, her magic felt of the old magic, "You are the daughter of Ashar'bellanar." she bowed her head politely it would not be wise to aggravate this woman, "Aneth ara."

"Greetings to you as well." Morrigan inclined her head at the formal greeting she knew was only reserved for respected individuals.

Leliana was taken by the elven woman's facial markings, "You are Dalish?" she asked curiously.

Sahera sighed, "Yes I am Dalish. No you may not ask about the tattoos. Yes I can pin the wings of a bee at one hundred paces. No I will not demonstrate. No we do not abduct women or sacrifice babies. Too messy and loud not to mention snotty and smelly." she listed off the answers to the questions that always came.

Lana chuckled and shook her head as she went off to find Fergus.

The others chuckled as well.

"I take it you get asked that a lot." Leliana was blushing at the snide response to her question.

"Every single day at least a dozen times. I am contemplating writing a sign and hanging it around my neck but few of these shems can read." Sahera grumbled, frustrated with the constant questions and stares, the soldiers from the castle proper were fine, they'd seen her around for years and knew who and what she was. It was the _rest_ of them that were giving her no end of grief.

Lana and Fergus hugged tightly, they were the last of the Couslands and they were going their separate ways on very dangerous tasks. "I love you Fergus, don't you dare die on me." she whispered in his ear.

Fergus just about crushed her, "You either, and I love you to Lana. Keep those wardens in line." he kissed her hair.

When they eventually parted there were tears in Lana's eyes.

"Aw none of that." he smiled, reaching up and brushing his calloused thumb across her lashes.

She smiled, "Until next time brother."

"Next time sis." he nodded and watched her go with a heavy heart. She had been his strength when he'd wanted to just give up, when thoughts of Oriana and Oren had threatened to take him into despair. Lana was so like their mother it was uncanny.

Lana considered their group as they walked through Lothering to reach the other side of the Imperial Highway. She had three mages and two archers, that was five people who needed to stay out of the reach of their enemy, though it appeared Leliana could hold her own either way. She had two strong warriors who could stand in the fray, three if she included herself but when it came to darkspawn she wanted to keep at a distance to decrease the risk of blight sickness. Kallian was better flitting around the edges of a fight and Beast would defend Ashana to his dying breath. However she put it she _needed_ another sword but wasn't about to take any from her brothers men, they were needed throughout Ferelden.

The answer to her problem came standing in a cage that was barely big enough to contain him. "Is that a Qunari?" she blurted in shock at the bronzed giant of a man with white braids tight along his scalp and wearing ill fitting peasant garb.

"Yes. According to the Revered Mother he murdered an entire household, even the children." Leliana explained sadly.

"And how in the void did the templars get him in custody?" Lana looked to the former sister.

"Actually he was waiting for them and gave himself in willingly." Leliana turned from the Qunari to Lana, "I believe he is sincere in wanting to atone, the Revered Mother is leaving him to the darkspawn however."

"Typical Chantry justice, leaving a penitent man to suffer and die." Morrigan scoffed, "Here is a proud, strong man wanting to _atone_ for his actions." she glanced at the sister warily, "I say let him or release him."

"Mercy? From _you_? I'm shocked!" Alistair shot at her in surprise.

"I would suggest putting Alistair in his place." Morrigan amended quickly.

"Ah, that's more like it." Alistair muttered.

Ashana rolled her eyes, "They've been like this since they met." she groaned to Lana.

Lana grinned, her eyes sparkling, "Well they do say that the more a man and woman fight the more attracted they are to each other."

Both looked absolutely appalled and spluttered in indignation at the mere thought of being attracted to the other.

"_Her_? _Attractive_? I'd rather gouge out my eyeballs!" Alistair exclaimed in horror.

"Don't be absurd, he is a idiotic fool better suited to darkspawn fodder." Morrigan growled heatedly at the same time.

Everyone else just chuckled.

"Mhmm." Lana smirked and walked up to the cage. "Greetings Qunari and well met." she offered the traditional Ferelden greeting.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You mock me, or you show manners I have not seen since my arrival here."

"I've been informed that you killed a family." She ignored the comment.

"You have been informed correctly." He nodded, his face impassive, his deep voice emotionless and he looked out to the fields, no longer making eye contact with her.

"Do you seek atonement?"

"Death will be my atonement."

"What if I could offer you another way to find atonement, would you consider it?" she posed to him.

Now he returned his red tinged violet gaze to her, "What do you offer?"

"Help us fight against the Blight." She knew a little of the Qun, he was clearly military and as such would have somewhat narrow views of the world and the places of people within it.

Now his gaze travelled across her companions, "Are you Gray Wardens?"

"Myself no but some of my companions here are, they're all that's left of the order here in Ferelden. As such they need all the help they can get. Fight with us and it may help you find the atonement you seek." she offered strongly.

"You are... their voice?" He looked down at the human woman.

"That is an apt description." she nodded.

"Then I accept your offer. I will fight with you against the Blight and pledge to you my sword." He bowed his head, hand over his heart solemnly. With that he gripped the cage door and ripped it off its hinges, stepping out and tossing it aside.

There were a couple gasps behind her but Lana _grinned_, "I am called Lana."

"Sten of the Beresend." he nodded to her, "What is a Lana?"

"My name, my title has been wrongfully taken from me by a deceitful man. He will be dealt with once the threat of the Blight has passed or if he forces the issue of my continued survival." she frowned at the thought.

"Commander is her title now." Kallian put forward quickly.

Lana shot her a scowl.

"What, you'd prefer Boss?" Kallian smirked, "And you _are_ being a strategic and tactical advisor as well as organising our supplies and where we'll be camping, the direction we'll be going..." she listed with a smug smile.

Sten considered the human woman. Women of the Qun did not fight, but this one did?

"I'd have to be a warden to be your _Commander_. I think I prefer Voice." Lana grinned up at the nine foot tall Qunari warrior. "So what's your weapon of choice? Longsword? Broadsword?"

"A two handed sword will suffice." He grunted.

"Didn't one of the Teyrn's men use a really big sword?" Ashana mused thoughtfully.

"Can you and Kallian see if you can find the lads who were dealing with the bodies, they'd have it or have sold it. I doubt there'll be any armour of your size in Lothering." she took out a couple gold sovereigns and handed them to Kallian who was closer. "The sword won't be worth more than that."

The two elves and the mabari rushed off quickly to fulfil their task.

"We can go to Redcliffe. We need to speak to the Arl anyway." Alistair suggested, he didn't know what the plan was only that they were leaving.

Lana looked at him warily, "Why do we need to speak with the Arl?"

"Well he's an important man and still has his troops cos they weren't at Ostagar. He can help us convince the other nobles that Loghain betrayed the King." Alistair explained quickly.

Lana grit her teeth, Arl Eamon was no friend of Ferelden. He might be Cailan's uncle but he was neck deep in Orlesian conspiracies. "What makes you think Eamon would believe us over Loghain?" she asked slowly.

"He's a good man, trusted at the Landsmeet, surely _you_ should know that!" Alistair shrugged, he didn't really want to reveal why he believed that right now.

Lana glared at him but considered his words. Loghain would ruin all the Orlesian plans Eamon had, he also didn't know that she knew about his actions against Anora. If Eamon could make significant headway in wrenching power from Loghain he would absolutely do it. Slowly her glare softened and she smiled.

Morrigan's eyes narrowed, she knew that kind of smile, it was a dark, dangerous smile that whispered of dark thoughts and calculations.

"Yes, that could work. Eamon would indeed do everything in his power to be rid of Loghain and Redcliffe is only a slight detour on the way to Kinloch Hold." She nodded, she'd planned going there to see if they had records of the Warden Treaties.

"Who are these Baz and what do they have to do with the Blight?" Sten asked in his deep gravelly voice.

"The Blight consists of thousands of darkspawn. Think the seven of us could kill that many?" Lana glanced up at the big man.

"No." he stated simply.

"Exactly so in order to fight the Blight we need to gather allies, build an army. We _had_ an army in Ostagar until Teyrn Loghain, the Queen's father, abandoned us and withdrew his troops without attacking the darkspawn. Hence the army was decimated and only five Gray Wardens remain. The Teyrn is blaming the wardens for the death of the King, saying they lured him into a trap. It's lie of course but with everyone else dead or dishonoured by his words we can't prove otherwise. So we need to show the nobles in the Landsmeet, which is where those who govern Ferelden gather to discuss matters that affect the whole country, that Loghain is a coward and traitor. That will mean we will have the support of more soldiers. Arl Eamon has the support necessary to call a Landsmeet and the influence that people will consider his words and therefore be more likely to believe us. He also has a significant number of troops under his command. In addition to the humans we will also be trying to find the Dalish elves, the Dwarves and the mages as they have treaties of support with the Wardens promising troops in times of Blight." she explained to Sten so that he might understand.

Sten found it confusing but didn't say as much. All he understood was they needed troops to fight the Blight and this plan somehow got them some. He nodded, "As you say."

"Oh! That reminds me! Duncan gave me the treaties." Alistair quickly reached into his breastplate and pulled out the leather bound wad.

"Excellent. I was going to see if the Tower had copies." Lana accepted the offered documents, she'd read through them later.

It wasn't long before Kallian and Ashana returned with a big sword for Sten, they'd wrapped it up in a long strip of leather and had to carry it together which was an amusing sight, especially when the giant took it off them with one hand, they looked like tiny little girls beside him or rather _beneath_ him. Both of them were greatly intimidated by the warrior and quickly moved out of his space.

Sten nodded in thanks, "This will do." he rumbled.

"We'll get out of town then we'll get some food for you, for the time being further is better and you look strong enough to manage." Lana nodded then turned and walked on.

Reaching the old Tevinter highway that was uneven stone blocks and ornate archways that had succumbed to Ferelden winters they'd only travelled about half an hour before Alistair drew his sword.

"Darkspawn up ahead." he warned them as his blood sang.

The other wardens had been feeling a little strange and now realized what it was.

"Alistair, Cullen, Sten take point, Leliana and Sahera bows a pace in front and either side of the mages, Lucia you're on healing, Ashana and Morrigan offensive spells. Kallian you and I will keep to the edge of the battle and flank them, you've got left I'll take right. Bear," she looked to the mabari, "any who get past those three are all yours, protect our mages." she pointed to the men who had already moved to the front.

He barked in approval.

"Move out." Lana commanded firmly and stayed behind their front line of muscle with Kallian shadowing her.

Quickly getting into formation with the horses tied up to a shrub growing between the cracks of the highway which would hopefully be enough to keep them from running away they surged forward. They were spurred on faster at the sounds of cries for help. Around the bend they found the darkspawn moving in on a wagon with two dwarven men cowering in fear.

Sten bellowed a fierce war cry which got the darkspawns attention at the same time as the shared taint carried by the wardens.

The dwarves were immediately forgotten and the dozen or so creatures bellowed and charged the new threats.

Arrows whizzed past the charging men slowing down a couple of the darkspawn but not completely stopping them.

Alistair threw himself at a darkspawn that came to a sudden stop, frozen in place by Ashana and shattered the beast with his shield.

Sten swung his newly acquired two handed sword and clove a smaller genlock in two, his biceps tearing through the far too small shirt as he did so.

Cullen clashed swords with a hurlock hard enough to throw the tainted creature off balance then struck it in the head with the pommel of his sword so it fell to the ground whereupon he promptly thrust his sword through its heart.

Kallian snuck up behind a genlock that was intent on Sten and stabbed her blades into the back of its neck, twisting them cruelly to ensure she did maximum damage and smirked as it fell to the ground very dead and gushing ichor blood.

Not being a warden the darkspawn weren't as interested in Lana, they couldn't sense her like the others. Leaving the majority that were charging to the others who had them well in hand she edged along the cover of the low highway wall to flank a pair of archers. Getting close enough for her throwing blades she tossed a small rock at the back of the head of one of the genlocks.

The shorter darkspawn turned in annoyance, its bow still trained towards the main fight. A moment later it had a dagger sticking out of its eye and fell to the ground dead. Its companion turned, a little more wary but no idea where the prey was. It too fell with a dagger in the eye.

Lana jogged over to the cowering dwarves who were trying to hide behind some fallen crates. The pair appeared to be merchants with a large wagon full of supplies and two oxen who were frightened but had their eyes covered so weren't overly bothered by what was going on nearby.

The older dwarf cried out and scrambled back at the shadow that passed over them.

"Hey now it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Lana soothed them both, the younger dwarf looked up at her with slightly glazed blue eyes, he didn't seem as scared as the other one, his father perhaps. "I'm Lana." she introduced herself with a smile.

"Enchantment?" the blonde haired, clean faced dwarf looked up at her eagerly now that he knew she wasn't a threat. His voice was thick and slow and it was quite clear that he wasn't all there.

The older dwarf looked up to see the pretty human smiling down at them and relaxed marginally, then he looked over to see a group of warriors finishing off the last of the darkspawn, "Oh thank you my lady, we are much obliged indeed." he got up slowly and dusted himself off.

"You're welcome good sir." she beamed and offered her hand to the young dwarf.

"Enchantment?" he looked at her confused, quite happy to stay on the ground.

"Ah, don't mind my son. He's a bit simple minded but is very gifted at enchanting, enjoys it to as you can see." the dwarf moved to help his son.

"A dwarf that does enchantments? I've never heard of such an ability." Lana was very curious about the lad now.

"Indeed, the mages at the Tower wanted to study him. I wasn't so keen on that idea. Oh where are my manners. I'm Bodhan and this is my son Sandal. Say hello to the kind lady my boy." he smiled and patted him on the shoulder as the boy got up.

"'Ello." Sandal grinned up at the woman.

"Hello Sandal, well met." she nodded to the boy, his smile seemed to widen happily at her greeting.

"Enchantment!" he clapped his hands happily.

The others were approaching now that the darkspawn were slain, Kallian and Ashana were rummaging through the corpses to see if they had anything useful on them. Kallian had discovered that darkspawn liked collecting shiny things and tokens of their victories, these were usually valuables like coins and jewellery, and Ashana liked just being around the other young elven woman.

"So what happened to the whole 'flanking the darkspawn' thing, huh?" Alistair grinned at Lana, she didn't have a drop of blood on her and was chatting away with the dwarves they'd saved.

Lana smirked at him, "Well seeing as you offered, you can retrieve my daggers from over there and clean them. I want them all shiny like and darkspawn blood free thank you ser." she gestured to the archers she'd downed.

Alistair looked over to see two darkspawn that had been apart from the others and flushed in embarrassment, "Uh, I see. You uh, just didn't look like you'd um, I mean you're so _clean_ and you know blood free and... shutting up now."

Lana laughed, "Unlike you darkspawn blood will do nasty things to me. I prefer _clean_ takedowns. I don't have to smother myself in stinking, tainted blood to proclaim my victories." she winked.

He flushed and mumbled under his breath as he quickly rushed off to do as she'd asked.

"Bodhan, just out of curiosity you wouldn't happen to have anything that might fit my giant companion here would you? It seems his current attire just isn't working for him." Lana flashed Bodhan a charming smile having noticed the tattered state of the shirt Sten was now simply ripping off himself and muttering what she assumed were not very nice things in Qunari.

Bodhan's eyes widened at the Qunari, he'd never seen a being so huge before, "Hmm, I could fix something up for him, I do have a number of clothing items and am quite handy with a needle if I might say so myself." he'd had to be seeing as it was only him and the boy so he was the only one who could fix their clothing. "Where are you kind people heading off to perchance?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Redcliffe." Lana didn't see any harm in telling this dwarf, she doubted he'd go ratting them out to Loghain after they'd just saved his life.

"Hmm yes, that could work nicely. How about this, you allow my son and I to join you on your travels to Redcliffe and I'll stitch something up for your friend and for your protection I'll give you a very generous discount to all of my stocks and anything I might acquire in the future." Bodhan offered he was a merchant but these people had saved the lives of him and his son and he owed them plenty.

Lana considered him carefully, "That does indeed sound like a mighty fine offer, but you should know that some of my companions are Gray Wardens."

Bodhan's eyes lit up, "Truly? Well I would be honoured beyond words to be allowed in such auspicious company, my lady." he bowed to them, all dwarves held the Gray Wardens in high esteem, they were the only ones who truly understood the dangers of the darkspawn, that they were never exterminated at the end of a Blight they simply returned to the Deep Roads. Once the home of the mighty Dwarven empire, now the Deep Roads were tainted ruins with only two cities having survived the tainted beasts, Orzammar and Kal Sharok.

"Excellent. Cullen, Sten, Leliana if you could help these lovely gentlemen with their goods. Sahera see that their Oxen are in a pleasant disposition for a speedy departure. Morrigan if you could scout out the road ahead, make sure there aren't further nasty surprises for us. I'll go get our horses." Lana directed her people with a smile as she quickly made off to get their horses before some roving refugees or bandits decided to take off with them.

Sten was a little disgruntled at the delay but working with the others had the merchant in order quickly.

They gathered around the wagon that was ready to head off. All that was missing was their leader... who was taking an unusual amount of time in getting the horses.

"Perhaps we should see what is keeping her, no?" Leliana suggested to no one in particular.

"Normally I'd say she's just ditchin' the hard stuff, but you know... it's Lana, she don't do that." Kallian shrugged, glancing back to the bend in the road.

Ashana and Bear were busy 'playing' with Sandal who was having a great time with the dog barking with him enthusiastically with Bear barking back like he would with a puppy. Ashana merely made sure neither was going to get hurt, though the sight was highly amusing to her.

"Pashera, it does not take this long to retrieve stationary beasts of burden." Sten growled and strode off to find out what the problem was. He'd only taken a couple steps when Lana _stalked_ into view with two jittery horses in tow and even from a distance she looked seriously annoyed.

"Uh, anyone else thinks she looks pissed off?" Alistair rubbed his jaw, not sure what exactly they should do.

"I hope you got her daggers all shiny, shem or she's gonna kick your arse." Kallian chuckled, agreeing with his observation mentally.

He quickly checked them and did another rub over with his cleaning cloth that was always tucked away in various locations within his armour depending on what he'd been thinking about or distracted by at the time.

As Lana approached there were various gasps of surprise as her previously pristine condition had been somewhat deviated from. Her hair was loose, there were splashes of blood on her armour and face and her right arm guard had been badly damaged.

Sahera rushed over to her and began talking quickly in elvish out of instinctive worry for her dear friend whom she'd been mentoring since she was a da'len.

Lana responded in elvish though by her sharp tone it was very, very clear that she was mad. She didn't stop walking until she tried to tie the horses reins to the back of the cart but her right hand was not working properly and a string of elvish curses hissed through her lips. But not even the lyrical language of the elves could hide the pain from her voice.

Sahera motioned Lucia over with a slight gesture and took the reins from Lana to soothe the horses who were reacting as much to Lana's mental state as to whatever had happened.

Lucia moved to her side quickly, "Let me see." she ordered softly.

Lana winced and held out her hand.

Lucia gently removed the damaged arm guard and her brow furrowed at the very large, swollen, bruising lump that indicated quite clearly that it was broken. "Lana! How did you manage this?" she gasped before beginning her magic.

"Bloody bandits! They'd been following us from Lothering after hearing about the bounty Loghain has on us. Figured they'd take me hostage, have some fun with me before luring you to an ambush. Bah! Brainless fools. Did they bloody well think I wear these swords as fashion accessories? Course I know how to bloody well use them! Even bloody left handed I can trounce the likes of those fools on the first day of my cycle!" Lana fumed. These were people she and Fergus had been risking everything for but that didn't matter to them, a quick way to get their hands on gold was _far_ more important. What really had her upset was that some of them had been barely into their teens. She and Fergus were going to have to be _very_ careful in who they trusted.

"How many were there?" Cullen asked, impressed that she wasn't a crying mess at that painful looking injury.

"I don't know I wasn't counting." Lana growled sullenly.

"Rough guess?" Alistair pressed curiously, he hadn't seen Lana fight before, all he knew of her was that she was a Teyrn's daughter and not just any Teyrn, Teyrn _Cousland, _she was a strong candidate for the throne itself now that Cailan was dead. He'd been quite stunned to see she'd survived Ostagar when the likes of Duncan had fallen.

"You really want to know go count the bodies. In fact you and Cullen can go and do just that while you're collecting their weapons for us to sell. Kallian and Ashana you can go do your thing and find anything shiny that might make a coin or two. Leliana go keep an eye out on them in case more of the fools decide to try and avenge their friends or something stupid. Sten stop glaring at me and eat something, I've got no idea how long you were in that thing and I doubt they gave you any food so make the most of this short break." she ordered in a tone that brooked no argument, it was her version of her mother's 'Do it and do it now or so help me something very bad will happen to you'.

It certainly did the trick and everyone but Sten scurried to do as they were told.

Sahera gave the smallest smile as she recognized the tone.

The scene where the fight had taken place was one of pure carnage. It was one thing seeing Darkspawn cut to pieces but seeing humans and elves missing arms, legs, _heads_ was a little much for Ashana. She dashed to the edge of the road and threw up over the wall.

"No wonder she was so upset. We _helped_ some of these people." Kallian murmured as she recognized a couple of the corpses, shaking her head in dismay as it wasn't just shems who'd turned on them.

"Remind me to never underestimate her ever, _ever_ again." Alistair scratched his cheek, taking it all in before beginning to scrounge up weapons that would sell for a reasonable value as there was no way they'd be able to take _everything._

Lucia finished healing her arm as much as she could, "It's going to be tender for a few days. If we've got any elfroot lotion I'd recommend using it." she suggested, letting go of Lana's hand and attempting to put the arm guard back on.

Lana just shook her head, "Thank you. It's pretty useless until I repair it. Have you ever gone looking for elfroot in the woods before?" she asked softly.

"I was six when I was taken to the tower and this is the first time I've left since." Lucia shook her head.

Lana scowled, "Bloody chantry. Wouldn't it be so ironic if Andraste herself was a mage? I'd laugh till I cried." she muttered dryly.

"That would indeed make life very interesting. Would they accept her as a mage or completely reject her?" Lucia indulged Lana in the topic of conversation though it made her a little uncomfortable given that she herself was a mage.

"Oh if she came back today a mage they'd renounce her as a fraud no doubt." Lana smirked darkly at the idea.

"More likely an abomination." Lucia corrected knowing the Chantry's point of view on mages far more intimately than Lana did.

"True. And it's not even like it's a _nice_ time for a stroll around Ferelden. Is it truly freedom or have the masters of the leash simply changed hands?" Lana asked with a cold tone of voice that wasn't aimed at Lucia but Lucia stepped back as though she'd been slapped.

"What do you mean by that!" She exclaimed in surprise and concern.

Only Sahera noticed Morrigan returning silently.

"Being a Gray Warden is a somewhat permanent arrangement." she chuckled darkly, "A bit like a Chantry marriage, both take the whole 'till death do us part' thing very seriously. Did the Chantry even hand over your phylacteries to the Wardens?" Lana's voice started to lighten just a little with the dark humour.

Lucia looked away towards where the others were though they were out of sight, "You really have no idea just _how_ seriously they take the joining. If you refuse the joining they kill you. One of the other recruits panicked when the first was killed by the taint. Duncan gutted him."

"That bloody _bastard!_" Lana spat furiously. She clenched her fists and winced at the pain in her right hand. "I understand the order has its secrets, there are things the Chantry can't know or the Divine would go all exalted march on them. But I now have _two_ things I despise about the way they do things. _That_," she nodded her head to Lucia, "and their stupid right of conscription. I can understand it if the one they want is willing but there are others in the way, but conscripting people who _don't want to be Wardens_ is wrong. Duncan tried that on me. I broke his jaw and threw him on his arse before he could finish saying it."

Morrigan burst out laughing in delight.

Lana whirled around in surprise, "Morrigan! When did you get here?"

"Just in time by the sounds of it. You really broke the jaw of the Warden Commander?" Morrigan managed to ask through her laughter.

"I figured he couldn't conscript me if he couldn't talk. Then I made it abundantly clear that I would kill him if he tried that stunt on me again. We came to an... understanding after that." Lana smirked.

"You are certainly full of surprises." Morrigan contained herself, a little surprised at her outburst but it amused her terribly the idea of little Lana Cousland besting the great Warden Commander.

Lana shrugged, "I really, _really_ did _not_ want to be a warden." she looked back to Lucia sternly, "So no getting any ideas. Just because you're a woman and healed my hand doesn't mean I won't break _your _jaw if you even try it!"

Lucia smiled and held up her hands in submission, "Wouldn't dream of it, I like my jaw the way it is."

"So anything up ahead we should be wary of?" Lana got back to business, though seeing Morrigan smile was totally worth it, her face lit up and the haughtiness that was the only slightly marring thing about her beauty just melted away.

"The highway is clear for several hours at least." Morrigan nodded, then she noticed Lana's lack of a right arm guard and her senses detected healing magic still tingling in her arm. "I missed something I gather." she nodded to the hand in question.

Lana scowled, "Loghain's got a bounty out on the wardens, most of Lothering knows now and a group of refugees decided to try and take him up on it. When I went back for the horses they tried taking me hostage to lure the wardens into an ambush. Their idea did not work out so well for them."

"Clearly. Did you send them back to Lothering with their tails between their legs?" Morrigan smirked, her golden eyes twinkling in anticipation of a different response.

Lana scoffed, "The man in charge made some speech about asking the Maker to forgive them in case the Wardens were innocent but the gold would feed a lot of hungry bellies. I promised them if they tried to go through with it they'd be asking the Maker for forgiveness _personally_ and would never have to worry about being hungry again. They didn't take the hint and I keep my promises."

"Tis good to know." Morrigan nodded in approval.

Alistair and Cullen were overflowing with an abundance of swords and daggers, even a couple bows when they returned, Kallian and Ashana didn't have much, the refugees were poor, hungry and desperate after all. The men dumped the weapons in the back of the wagon.

"Seventeen! There were _seventeen _of them!" Alistair gushed, eyes wide with a brand new appreciation of the noble.

"Well _I_ certainly wasn't impressed with them." Lana shrugged, ignoring the stares and leading them off on their journey.

"But _seventeen_! How did you- how could you possibly- I mean how could _anyone_ fight that many people at once!" Alistair continued to gush like an excited boy.

Sten frowned, the human woman couldn't possibly have killed that many.

"Very quickly and my swords are enchanted to cut through dragonbone." Was all she answered in regards to _how_.

"Wow, that's a little overkill isn't it?" Alistair glanced at the weapons warily.

"Well should be quite handy given with the Blight there'll be a dragon flying around at some point, that _is_ what the archdemon is right? Big nasty dragon?" she glanced up at him, changing the subject in hopes he'd drop it.

"Yeah, it is. You're right. Very handy. But I'm curious, why would someone like you learn how to fight like that and have weapons like that?" he wasn't about to give it up just yet.

"Someone like me?" Lana raised her brow at him, increasing her pace as the oxen got into stride.

"You know what I mean." Alistair blushed and took a half step back from her.

Lana smirked, "No, I'm not sure I do." she teased him dryly.

"You're a _Cousland_! You're next in line for the throne. Makers breath you have more of a claim on it than _Anora_. You're practically a princess by _blood_ not marriage!" he blurted without thinking.

The change in Lana was so abrupt there wasn't a single person who wasn't affected by it. She _became_ ice, it was as though the world around them physically chilled. "That is not true and it would be prudent of you not to bring it up again, _Alistair_."

Alistair paled, the way she'd said his name was a very clear warning that something very bad would happen to him if he continued this conversation. "Sorry." he mumbled and immediately hung back to walk with the others behind them.

No one dared approach Lana for the rest of the day, though only Morrigan and Sten simply _chose_ to refrain and Sahera simply knew it was better to let Lana calm on her own terms. They walked for hours and hours without rest, Ashana and Lucia climbing on the back of the wagon as after being in the tower for most of their lives they didn't have the stamina the others did.


	12. Tent brawls

_**Sorry that this story's been on hold for like a month but if you've been following my ME story you'll understand why! If you're not I'll shamelessly plug it now: The Bringer of Destruction for ME2, go check it out if you like a femShep/Miri romance... after you've read this ;)**_

_**Had a couple inquiries about my characters so here's a brief list of those I've introduced to you already in varying degrees:**_

**Cailan**_**: **__King of Ferelden, married to Anora daughter of Loghain, close friends with both Lana and Fergus Cousland, recently spent time in Orlais with Lana where learned of plots to harm his Queen, in love with both Anora and Lana but Lana refused any form of an affair, deceased (poor guy)._

**Duncan**_: Commander of the Wardens, father figure to Alistair, honourable, trustworthy, sees the potential in people and unfortunately deceased._

**Kaylana (Lana) Cousland**_**: **__Noble origin, daughter of Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, close friends with Cailan and Anora, highly educated, linguist, cunning, quite the bard, there is a connection between her and the Dalish that will be explored later, can use bow, dual swords/daggers, throwing knives. Oh and she's NOT a Warden._

**Fergus Cousland**_**: **__Lana's older brother, educated but didn't take to languages like Lana did, intelligent without the ruthless streak Lana can portray, honourable, charismatic and unlike the game will be a significant player in my story, uses sword and shield. NOT a Warden_

**Sahera**_**: **__OC, Dalish Hunter, stoic, fiercely protective of Lana, mentor and you'll find out more about her background and what's beneath her layers later (and no I don't mean clothes, she's Dalish they don't wear much as it is!) uses bow, NOT a Warden_

**Ashana Surana**_: Elven mage origin, taken to the Circle very young, innocent and childish, easily awed, her magic is powerful - could probably beat on a good day Morrigan, enthusiastic, belying her childish manner she's usually the first to draw, so to speak, in a fight. WARDEN_

**Lucia Amell**_**: Human **__mage origin, healer, mature and easily annoyed with Ashana but treats her like a little sister, can actually understand the Archdemon when it speaks. WARDEN_

**Cullen**_**: **__Templar, by not remaining in the tower and with his experiences as a Grey Warden I'm going to alter his character slightly from the broken man you find when you go to recruit the mages. Get's tongue tied around pretty girls, highly protective of the mages for multiple reasons and not just because he's a Templar, uses a broadsword in battle. WARDEN_

**Alistair**_**: **__Junior Warden, bastard prince, almost templar, recruited by Duncan noted for his sense of humour and putting his foot in his mouth around Lana, fights with sword and shield, still doesn't want to lead anyone for fear of death or loss of pants. WARDEN_

**Morrigan:**_Beloved Bit- I mean Witch of the Wilds, cunning, intelligent, ruthless, yes we know her well for her dislike of people in general and preference for hanging out with wolves! NOT WARDEN_

**Sten of the Beresend:**_Qunari Sten, stoic, firm beliefs, doesn't believe women should fight so on and so forth... NOT WARDEN_

**Leliana**_**: **__Former Lay Sister, Bard from Orlais, believes devoutly in the Maker and Andraste and... why am I detailing these characters they're from the game and I'm gonna be sticking with their persona's. NOT WARDEN_

**Bear**_**: **__Mabari healed by Ashana in the Tower of Ishal and imprinted on her._

**Temerly**_**: **__OC, Archer and soldier of Highever, dedicated to the Couslands especially Lana, giant man of little words. NOT WARDEN_

**Captain Leonys**_**: **__OC, Commander of Highever's troops, dedicated to the Couslands, furious with Howe and Loghain, a man the troops follow wholeheartedly. NOT WARDEN_

**Demarin**_**: **__OC, Head of the remaining Highever servants a high position no elf has ever attained before in Ferelden. Loyal, organized, manipulative in a good way? or just sneaky for the good cause... NOT WARDEN_

**Arianne**_**: **__OC, Elder of the Highever Alienage, escaped to the Waking Seas Bannorn with most of the elves of Highever because of Lana's warning. NOT WARDEN_

_**I think that's everyone of importance and hope that helps.**_

* * *

><p>When it was approaching sunset Morrigan braved the ire of Lana and matched her stride, "'Twould perhaps be wise to consider looking for a place to camp for the evening. Unless you wish to pitch your tent in darkness." She pointed out.<p>

"There's a suitable location a little further on that's off the road, near a creek and is clear enough for the wagon to reach it without causing problems. Besides, light really shouldn't be a problem with _three_ mages around should it? I mean surely one of you knows a spell." Lana's ire had faded over the day but she was still not in the best of moods.

"Indeed." Morrigan nodded, pleased to hear Lana was planning ahead, "You were not pleased initially about this Arl Eamon." she murmured quietly, the others were not in hearing distance.

"No." Lana didn't feel the need to say anything more as the woman hadn't asked.

"Yet he is useful so you intend to make use of him in spite of whatever it is you have concerns about?" Morrigan glanced at Lana out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes." Lana wasn't sure how much she should divulge to this woman, she barely knew her after all.

"Good to know." Morrigan smirked in approval. "So why so angry at Alistair's observation?" she dared to ask curiously.

"You mean other than my family was betrayed, massacred and called traitors so clearly have no claim to the throne? Idiot." she muttered.

"We agree on _that_." Morrigan approved but then glanced back at the young woman as she attempted to understand what had happened to her, she knew little about Ferelden politics or noble families. "So before your family was betrayed Alistair's assumption could in fact have been correct?" she asked with no tact whatsoever.

Lana didn't respond right away. When she did her voice was low, "If you're talking about blood rights then yes, either Fergus or I would be considered as next in line for the throne. However, Anora is _already_ Queen and she is quite capable during peace time." Her shoulders slumped a little, "But she's an administrator, she'll leave war to her father and word has it Loghain's going for the regency. She won't deny him it in a time of war and he wants us dead."

Morrigan was watching Lana closely out the corner of her eye and could see the slumped shoulders straighten at the mention of being wanted dead, a steely resolve in that clenched jaw line that spoke of great inner strength and determination. Lana Cousland was _not_ a woman to toy with. "So kill him." Morrigan shrugged as if it was simply common sense.

Lana burst out laughing.

Morrigan glared at her.

"That's it huh? Problems solved?" Lana was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. "Morrigan darling Ferelden politics are not that simple."

Morrigan literally growled at being called _darling._

"We take out Loghain then Howe will push in, we take out Howe then Eamon will push in, we let Eamon push in and that'll open the door for an Orlesian invasion and not only will we have darkspawn to deal with but flaming Chevaliers." Lana tried to keep it as simple as possible for the apostate.

"So what then?" Morrigan demanded hotly, "Just let him win?"

_Now_ Lana's smile reached her eyes, "Oh no, no, no." she waggled her finger at Morrigan, "We keep them busy. We have them looking at one hand while the other does the real work." She lowered her right hand and with her left held up Morrigan's herbal pouch with a wink.

Morrigan was about to protest at the invasion of her personal space when it dawned on her just what Lana was saying. "Ah so that's why you wish to see this Eamon. With his meddling and your brothers forces Loghain and Howe will be distracted from us."

Lana held out the pouch to Morrigan, "Exactly. On their own neither will really be enough. Eamon will keep them off guard politically and Fergus militarily and hopefully the Bannorn won't tear itself apart because if that happens we're _all_ screwed." she turned her gaze to the horizon and glared off into the distance as though her sheer will would make it so.

Morrigan smirked as she tucked her pouch away again. It was going to be a _very_ interesting journey with the young noblewoman.

Finding the clearing they'd stopped at with Duncan on the way to Ostagar was easy enough and in short order three tents were set up in a semi circle around a roaring fire kindly lit by Ashana after Cullen and Alistair had gathered the wood. Sahera and Morrigan had both vanished into the darkness, Sahera to hunt and they presumed Morrigan to do the same but no one was really sure.

Lana scheduled them all for a watch in pairs. Ashana and Kallian would be first, followed by Cullen and Alistair, then Sten and Sahera and lastly Lana and Morrigan. Lucia was cooking tonight with Leliana's assistance. Lana already knew she personally was not a decent cook, not for lack of trying as Sahera _had_ tried to teach her to cook like a Dalish but it was just one lesson she'd _never_ been able to master.

As for the sleeping situation Sten apparently didn't need a tent and Morrigan had disappeared before she could be asked but Ashana had told them the witch usually just shifted into a wolf to keep herself warm. However with only three tents, all that could be spared from the Highever supplies, they'd still be sharing tents and swapping bed rolls with the next watch. Lana couldn't help but shudder at the thought of swapping bed rolls with Alistair or Cullen, it was definitely _not_ her most ideal situation. She wished _she_ could just turn into a wolf for the night like Morrigan. As Ashana thought about the tent situation more she realized something... they hadn't accounted for Leliana, seeing as Morrigan and Sten didn't require a tent.

"Void." Lana muttered and looked around the two person tents in consternation. The first watch could work for swapping beds, Ashana and Kallian would kick out Cullen and Alistair for a tent but when the men swapped with Sten and Sahera one would be without a bed and the other would be sharing with _her _as she'd intended on sharing a tent with Sahera. _That_ was unacceptable. Not because she was a prude but because she just couldn't stomach sharing a tent with a male, it made her sick just contemplating it. She'd figured that Lucia and Leliana would share a tent, they'd get a full night sleep without disruption so they'd be able to take first watch the next night. Okay so what if the three elven women shared a tent, being smaller and all, and she... she looked over to the wagon and shook her head, no she was not going to ask to share the wagon with the dwarves... but perhaps Cullen or Alistair could. No that _still _left her sharing a tent with a man.

Lana's thoughts were disturbed by Leliana.

"Such consternation, what troubles you so?" Leliana smiled to her, she knew that in order to truly fit in with this group it was Lana she needed to win over, or perhaps Ashana to get to Lana as she'd noticed Lana treated Ashana a little differently to the others. Lana had been looking at _Ashana_ when she'd chosen to kill that soldier in the Tavern. She would prefer the more direct approach though in earning Lana's acceptance.

"Just trying to sort out the sleeping situation. As you can see we're short on tents." Lana was standing, almost glaring at the tents with her arms crossed and tapping her fingers on her biceps.

Leliana found it quite attractive actually, Lana was a beautiful woman after all, "So what are you thinking so far? Perhaps speaking it out loud could help." she offered.

Lana couldn't fault her for wanting to know who she'd be sharing a tent with, though she wanted to smack the woman on the back of the head for some reason she didn't really want to analyse. Maybe it was the way those blue eyes were examining her so closely? "First watch I've got sorted but then we get to the second and it gets tricky. You and Lucia share that tent," she pointed to the one on the end furthest from the fire that would get the least amount of disturbance, "Then Cullen and Alistair and Sahera and myself." she gestured to the other two tents.

Leliana nodded, she'd enjoyed talking with Lucia today so had no problem in sharing a tent with her.

"Ashana and Kallian kick out Cullen and Alistair when they swap. But then Sten and Sahera are on watch which means one of the men will have to share the wagon with Bodhan and the other... with me." she shook her head, her voice hitching a little in the back of her throat.

Leliana glanced at her, "And you find that disagreeable?" she asked softly, sensing there was something there, a story perhaps.

Lana frowned and swallowed the growing lump in her throat, her stomach knotting, "Yes." she carried on quickly before Leliana could say anything else, "So then I thought about having Ashana, Kallian and Sahera share seeing as they're smaller but that still doesn't really work either because then _I'd_ have to squeeze in with two of them when watches change and while they're small they're not _that_ small."

Leliana grinned, "Oh you wouldn't want to cuddle up to two beautiful young elven women?" she teased, she knew _she_ certainly wouldn't mind.

"I'd probably squash one of them in my sleep, what d'ya think Kallian? Death by Lana's heavy arse?" she called over to the elven woman knowing that even if the humans couldn't hear them talking the elves could.

"Preferable to darkspawn, besides we might kill _you_ in our sleep with our knife-ears." Kallian shot back good naturedly.

"Well if your _ears_ are getting that close to me... actually never mind, clearly not a good idea. Sorry to break your heart gorgeous but we're just too dangerous for each other." she winked at Kallian.

That brought up a round of sniggers and chuckles from the tired Wardens and Leliana.

"Alas whatever shall I do? My heart is broken beyond repair you cruel, cruel woman." Kallian put her hand to her forehead melodramatically, her tone utterly deadpan but her green eyes were twinkling. She was very pleased that Lana was in a better mood and so was everyone else for that matter.

"Oh I'm sure you'll survive. You don't want to get too attached to a _noble_ at any rate. We are fickle creatures prone to temper tantrums and throwing things when we don't get our way or wish to make a point." Lana tossed a small rock at the elven woman which bounced off the shoulder guard harmlessly much to the amusement of those listening in.

Sahera returned with a half dozen rabbits in one hand and a couple birds in the other to find that the atmosphere of the camp was jovial and most were smiling... except for Sten, she wasn't sure the Qunari was physically _able_ to smile.

Lana immediately went to help the Dalish with skinning the rabbits, away from the others so they didn't make a mess near the campfire or tents.

Ashana was still totally grossed out by the whole idea of killing and eating innocent little animals and forced herself not to watch.

"You realize that all the meat we eat comes from animals right?" Kallian grinned at the pale faced blonde haired mage beside her as she worked on cleaning up her armour from the earlier clash with darkspawn.

Ashana shuddered and didn't respond.

"You know you're better off having the conversation of where babies come from with her." Lucia chuckled, her grin devious and eyes filled with mirth.

Ashana pouted, "I _know_ where babies come from, Lucy!" then with confidence and conviction in her voice she added, "Storks. The storks bring them and leave them on the steps of the Chantry."

There was silence. All eyes were staring at the elven woman in disbelief. Even Bear cocked his head at her curiously.

Then Ashana's serious face cracked and she burst out laughing, "You should see your faces! That was hilarious, you thought I was serious!"

Kallian chuckled at her fellow Warden and friend while Leliana and Alistair joined in with Ashana's laughing and Lucia shook her head with a smile. Cullen just grinned and continued polishing his sword to remove every little flake of darkspawn residue.

Morrigan had also returned and was sorting out some herbs and the like she'd collected some distance from the others at her own little fire. She just wasn't _used_ to so many people. Her life in the Wilds had consisted of her mother and herself, anyone else they came across, or Flemeth had seduced home for her sadistic entertainment, didn't last long. When the others all laughed at something she glanced over for a half second before scowling and returning her attention to her herbs.

Also sitting apart from the others Lana and Sahera quietly worked on the results of Sahera's hunt. This wasn't something new to them, hunting, camping and survival had been ingrained into Lana by Sahera since a young age and it showed in the confident and efficient use of her blade.

Sahera noticed that Lana's attention was not on the Wardens but on the witch. "Be careful of that one lethallan. Asha'Bellanar would not send with us her daughter if she did not have an ulterior motive."

"Who is this Asha'Bellanar?" Lana asked curiously, her voice soft and low like Sahera's had been. She recalled Sahera mentioning that name when she'd met Morrigan earlier but it was unfamiliar to her.

"You would know her as Flemeth." Sahera responded in a murmur as though she might be overheard for just mentioning the woman's name.

Lana looked to her sharply, "As in _the_ Witch of the Wilds?"

Sahera nodded once.

"Well then, we'll just have to keep a close eye on her." Lana glanced back at Morrigan, keeping an eye on the raven haired beauty would _not_ be a problem.

Morrigan scowled at the intruder approaching her campfire, though it lessened slightly as she identified Lana.

"Not sure if you're hungry so I brought you something." Lana smiled down at the woman, holding out a bowl of rabbit and vegetable stew.

"I've already eaten." Morrigan declined, not looking up at Lana as she continued to prepare an elfroot potion.

"Ah well, more for Kallian then, I swear she _inhales_ her own body weight in food." Lana chuckled, glancing back at said elf who was on to her third bowl of stew already.

Morrigan snorted in agreement as it was something _all_ the Wardens had in common.

When it was clear that Morrigan wasn't going to say anything in response to the light comment Lana continued, "You and I are on first watch tonight. I know a little about potions and poultices if you'd like my assistance." She'd swapped the pairs around to accommodate bedrolls for everyone, though it had ended up that she _would_ be sharing with Ashana and Kallian at some point during the night.

"I do not require assistance." Morrigan snapped instantly in annoyance her golden eyes narrowing but not looking up at the woman who was intruding in her personal space.

"As you wish, just thought an extra pair of hands will get more done. I guess I'll fletch some arrows for Sahera then." Lana shrugged, she'd offered there was nothing else she could really do. "If the others think about asking where I am I'll be at the river washing up."

"I'm not your messenger, you desire that they know then tell them yourself." Morrigan growled, shooting a fierce glare up at the woman.

Lana was not intimidated in the least, she'd received scarier glares off Loghain, "No I really don't want to announce to Alistair or Cullen that I'm going to bathe. I said _if_ they _asked_. I'll probably be back before they even notice." her tone remained relatively light and she merely nodded with a smile. Leaving the bowl of stew in case Morrigan changed her mind she headed off into the shadows of the night towards the creek.

Morrigan watched her go, surprised that she'd actually brought of a meal for her, it was... thoughtful. Her next thought was wondering what Lana had wanted in return as she'd also offered to help with the elfroot potions, yet she'd left the bowl. Curious. Flemeth had ingrained in her that _nothing_ came without a price so she would wait and see what Lana Cousland wanted.

When it came time for their watch to begin Lana and Morrigan pretty much sat on opposite sides of the camp. Morrigan continuing with her potion making, as she was certain the Wardens would need as many as she could make to remain effective in combat against the darkspawn. Lana deftly whittling away to make more arrows for Sahera and Leliana because not all arrows fired at the enemy could be retrieved, let it not be said that Lana wasn't good with her hands... in many ways.

So exhausted from everything that had happened in the past few days as soon as her head touched the bedroll Lana had fallen asleep. Quite dead to the world as the others moved around her during changes of the watch she was unaware that she'd rolled to the centre of the tent, subconsciously knowing that Sahera was safe company. It meant, however, that when Sahera swapped out with Ashana and Kallian the two elves had to wriggle in either side of Lana.

The warmth of two Warden bodies was quite welcome to the sleeping Lana, fending off the chill of the night very effectively. What was _not_ welcome was when both of them began thrashing about wildly in their sleep.

Lana was quite rudely awakened by elbows and knees and fists to her back and stomach not to mention being kicked in the shins and none of them were gentle. She cried out in alarm, no idea what was going on at first especially when Kallian elbowed her in the face. Shooting up and out of the way she blinked and looked around for her assailant to discover the two whimpering elves were her attackers.

"By the flaming void! Will you two knock it off?" She hissed at them in bleary eyed frustration, though doused with a little concern.

Alistair and Cullen were currently on watch and hearing the pissed off voice of Lana they looked over curiously.

Lana wasn't sure what to do with them. Clearly they were dreaming about the Archdemon, was she supposed to wake them or let them be? Sticking her head out the tent flap she looked over to see who was on watch and was relieved to see Alistair.

"Lana what's up?" Alistair grinned over to her.

"These two are fantasizing about beating up the Archdemon with their fists, can I wake them up or is that bad?" she growled, rubbing her cheek that was throbbing from being elbowed.

Alistair stopped grinning, "You can wake them up." he assured her.

"Thank the creators." Lana muttered and disappeared back into the tent.

What happened next left both men chuckling.

Lana grabbed the girls by the scruff of their shirts and shook them, "Alright you two, if I didn't have to sleep in here I'd throw water on you. Wake the bloody void up!" she snarled at them. A thought occurred to her then... with Cullen and Alistair by the fire Sahera would have the tent all to herself...

Ashana was the first to come around and squeaked in fright.

Lana softened at the terror in Ashana's expression and pulled the girl over for a hug, "Come on now, it's alright, no big scary dragons here... at least not anymore. Someone punches me in the face again and I make no promises."

Ashana clung to her with a sob, Lana's voice so soothing after having the Archdemon screaming at her.

Kallian trembled, gasping for breath as she woke up. A warm hand was already tenderly caressing her face.

"It's alright Kallian, you're alright." Lana soothed.

Kallian jerked back at the touch and almost went for her blade until she realized where she was and who she was with. Lana was cradling Ashana who looked a bit shocked still, not that she could blame her friend at all. Needing fresh air she crawled out of the tent just in breeches and undershirt, it was just all too much right now.

Ashana eventually calmed and fell back asleep in Lana's arms without uttering a single word.

Lana sighed then muttered under her breath, "Not usually the response I get holding someone like this but not complaining. You'd better not attack me again kiddo or I _will_ bring out the water." with that she laid Ashana back on the bed roll and covered her with the blanket. Sticking her head back out the tent again she determined quickly that Kallian had not joined the boys by the fire.

"She went that way." Alistair pointed to his right.

"She's all yours Mr. Gray Warden. Tell her there's a free roll next to Sahera would you. One double attack of killer dreaming elves is enough for me thanks." she growled at them and went back to bed. She didn't know how to help with their dreams other than to hug them or something and from the way Kallian jerked back and knowing that she'd had dealings with Vaughn she figured hugging Kallian was a big no-no.

It took her awhile to get back to sleep, what with her throbbing cheek and now aching body, but eventually she did. Only to be woken up shortly after for breakfast... Lucia had been the one to discover that Lana Cousland was _not_ a morning person and left the tent in a hurry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter will be on Fergus but my muse is very much still on the Normandy. Don't worry I still have plans for this story just be patient, given how AU this is I truly want to do it the justice it deserves... which is struggling being torn between SephMiri and Lana/Morrigan, Morrigan is looking at me like I'm crazy cos why would she ever be romantically inclined towards another person, though Lana is quite liking the idea...**_

_**Always love reviews! **_


End file.
